More than words
by RaMa
Summary: After the failed wedding, Ranma is having nightmares on a regular basis. And it's starting to show. Definitely R+A so sue me..


Ranma looked around

Warning:

This is another one of those 'Ranma + Akane get together' type stories. So if that's not your kind of stuff you better don't bother to read on.

Additional warning:

It's my first one, so it's probably containing a lot of errors a rookie tends to make. That's also one of the reasons why it's about those two getting together. After the somewhat nondecisive ending of book 38 I kind of had to. As did a lot of other people as far as I know, and some of them came up with some rather impressive stuff. Others.. let's just say that I hope my story doesn't run under 'others'. One way ore the other, I guess it's just history repeating.

Last warning:

My English be pretty bad sometime. That because it second language to me. Sorry 'bout that. But I would like to express my innermost hope that I do learn from this experience. Presto.

PS: If you're still not scared by my warnings, read on. Maybe you even like my story. After all, I do. (At least until the embarrassment blows my head off.) Or, as Ranma might put it: 'Here goes nothing!'

*** MORE THAN WORDS***

by Ralf Martin, 

a short story based on Rumiko Takahashi's RANMA 1/2 (All rights remain with their respective owners. For legal stuff just ask your local lawyer.)

**************************

Ranma looked around. He stood in the garden behind the Tendo-house. He could hear the wind tingle the chimes hanging over the veranda, heard it rustle the leaves in the tree to his left. The only other sound he heard was produced by his own heart, beating violently for unknown reasons. Then Akane spoke to him.

"Are you going to eat it or not?" she asked with the usual anger tainting her voice.

He looked down to his hand that held a suspiciously looking Sakura Mochi. He knew it was some of Akane's cooking. That meant it was at least bad, if not even poisonous. But this wasn't the worst thing about this special piece of bakery. This Sakura Mochi was of the fate-predicting kind. Prepared by a young girl, even a clumsy one like Akane, it would show her which man was destined to be her one true love. Because that man would be marked by cherry-blossoms on his face while all others that ate one would be marked by an 'X'. He knew these Sakura Mochi worked because Happosai had eaten one and got an X-mark, and so had Kuno. And then Ryouga. Ryouga had eaten one too, or better, it had been forced onto him as he served as a living shield for Ranma, fleeing Akane's bombardment of curses and Mochi. There hadn't been an X-mark on him. It had only been a single cherry-blossom on his face but it had been enough to make Akane consider him as a possible lover. Ranma couldn't stand that thought. He didn't know why exactly because who cared who that stupid tomboy fell in love with, but still.

And then there's that thing about the engagement. Akane had reasoned that, if he ate the Sakura Mochi and an 'X' appeared on his forehead, there couldn't be an engagement any longer. They'd both be free of their stupid fathers' marriage plans and go on with there respective lives unbothered. He had told her often enough that this was exactly what he wanted so he should be happy about this wonderful chance to get rid of her for good. Because what were the chances of them both being destined for one another with their constant quarrelling and such? He didn't know the answer, maybe didn't want to know. But then, all he had to do is take a bite and swallow and see what happens. What was the worst that could happen? Apart from a bad digestion? In the worst case he'd be still engaged to the girl next to him, a girl that was , by the way, on the brink of loosing the rest of her meagre patience. 

"Ok, I'll eat it." He said with a sigh. "But don't hold me responsible for what happens next."

Akane frowned at him. 

"I think I can handle this, whatever the outcome, thank you. So just eat it."

He let out another sigh, brought the Sakura Mochi to his lips and, after one last look at Akane's impatient face, took a bite. The smell of that thing hadn't been promising but the taste! His tongue seemed posed to flee, making his eyes water in what seemed an attempt to escape through his nose. He felt bile rise in his throat trying to stop that awful intruder from entering his stomach. All he could do was hit his forehead several times to force that vile food down. When he came back to his senses he found himself on his knees, holding his midsection and head bent down. Out of an sudden impulse he turned around. With his back now to Akane he slowly stood up. She hadn't said a word through his whole ordeal, although she normally acted quite malicious if someone didn't appreciate her cooking. But surely she had that same feeling that this was an important moment in both of their lives. His head still bowed he took a deep breath before he spoke to her again.

"On the count of three I'll turn around, OK?"

"M-hmm."

This was all she answered. It didn't sound very excited to him.

"One.."

Well, why should she be excited. Just because of toying with his fate, as always. 

"Two.."

And then Ryouga. He knew that Ryouga had fallen for Akane long ago, but she being destined for Baby-Pork? No way!

"Three!"

This was it then. No more excuses. They would know now what fate had in store for them. As if there was something like fate anyway. Slowly he turned around. He felt anxiety rise up in him, making his hands shake just so much. Swallowing hard, he forced his head up. He looked at Akane. She was trembling too, her face a little whiter than usual.

"Tell me," he almost shouted "what is it?"

She didn't say a word as her shaking hands held up a small mirror .

He snatched it from her and held it up to get a look on his face.

He almost fainted.

A big, black 'X' crossed through his face. A big, black 'X' that had no right to be there, had no right to grin at him from the polished surface of that cursed mirror.

His eyes, wide with shock, searched Akane's, looking for an explanation, for help.

All that he found was her smile. That same, slight little smile that he had come to love about her like nothing else. That curled her lips and made her eyes shine with a warm, inner light. That had always let him forget, in its seldom appearance, that she was just a brute, uncute tomboy.

Her trembling had stopped and she suddenly lunged forward, hugging him, laughing in joy.

"Oh, Ranma, finally we can break up this stupid engagement! I'm so happy I could…"

She gave him a kiss on his cheek. He could feel it sting him, burn him like acid. The first real kiss she ever gave him. A kiss goodbye. Then she let go of his suddenly limp body and turned to run away, toward the house.

"I must find Ryouga, fast, no time to loose anymore."

She turned back one last time. That warm smile still on her face. A smile that now seemed to burn him in its intensity.

"Thanks for the help Ranma, and drop by at the wedding, will you?"

She didn't wait for a reply, simply vanished in the distance, while her happy shouts of 'Ryouga, my love, where are you?' could still be heard for some time.

Ranma sat on the ground. His unmoving hands held the mirror, his unseeing eyes still fixed on the impossible mark on his face. He only noticed his scream when the mirror shattered, the cracks not stopping at the rim but continuing through his hands, through the house, through the tree. Finally, inevitably, the whole world was in shards. Darkness consumed him.

They were by his side in an instant. All but Genma, anyway. He had been next to his son when the scream started and been so shocked that he had not only propelled himself out of his bed, but out through the roof too. Ranma just lay there, his eyes wide open and panting. His lungs tried to get some of that air back through his sour throat. He looked around at the worried faces surrounding him.

"Oh, Ranma, did you have some of those horrible nightmares again?" Soun wailed close to tears as always.

"Father please," Kasumi said "don't start again. You see he's not feeling well right now. Give him some rest. You can question him during breakfast." She said this calmly, evenly. Coming from Kasumi it was like shouting. Soun backed down.

"Sorry Kasumi, Ranma, I'll.. get back to bed then. Just call me when breakfast is done."

With that he fled what might have else become a battlefield. She turned back to Ranma whose breathing was slowly returning to normal. 

"How do you feel Ranma?" She said with a more cheerful voice. It had a forced sound to it. "You've got a bad dream again?"

He looked at her pale face, wondering what had scared her so but knowing it had be him. 

"Wow, Kasumi," he said, trying to smile "You look like you had one yourself." He wondered if his throat should burn like that. "Was it that bad? I can't remember a thing, sorry."

He looked past Kasumi to where Nabiki and Akane stood. Akane, with a pale face and slightly trembling. Akane, looking at him with what? Expectation? Concern? He didn't know why or how long he stared at her, trying to remember the dream that had wakened them all, the dream that just hovered at the edge of his conscience. She didn't look away, didn't flinch back from his confused stare. She just stood there, like a deer caught in the headlights. Finally he fell back, moaning.

"Oh man, I can't remember, sorry. Just like the other dreams. Whatever they are, my memory doesn't seem to like them very much." He chuckled looking up at the man-shaped hole in the roof. "Wow, this time I did it in my sleep. Nabiki, you put it on pop's bill this time, OK? I'm sure I didn't touch him."

He grinned at the middle Tendo daughter. Nabiki smirked back at him.

"Yeah, as if your father would ever plan on paying up.

Ranma stood up, slowly. Kasumi seemed poised to support him but thought better of it. It wasn't his physical condition that worried her anyway. It was those nightmares he was getting. Ever since his return from Jusenko they seemed to come to him with growing frequency and vigour. First he had just moaned in his sleep, something his father lying next to him faintly noticed. But the moaning had increased and sometimes he would cry out loud, but nobody had been able to make out any words. After all they were sleeping themselves and when he woke them it was mostly over and Ranma was sleeping again like a stone. Today he had cried out again. A sound that had Kasumi out of her bed and into this room in seconds. With pumping heart and not that sure to still find aliving being. She was scared and knew that this couldn't be just ordinary nightmares. From time to time everybody got one, but this wasn't sane anymore. If this continued much longer, what horrors would he dream of next, and what would become of Ranma in the process? She shuddered at the thought. 

"Kasumi? Are you all right sister?" She look down to the hand that was placed on her arm and then up again at Akane's worried face. She saw her own fears mirrored in Akane's pale features. No, she thought, I don't think I'm half as terrified as she is. No need to alarm her even more.

"Oh, it's nothing, really." she said with more confidence than she felt, "I'm just still a little sleepy, that's all. I guess I'll just change and start making breakfast. There's no sense in going back to sleep anyway." 

"Oh, I don't know about that." She heard Nabiki say as she left the room.

Finally Ranma and Akane where alone. As he picked up some clothes he started speaking again.

"Sorry for waking you. Wasn't on purpose, I swear."

"That's all that worries you? Waking people? What about those nightmares ? Don't they worry you too?"

"Come on Akane, that's just dreams. It's not that they can hurt me or anything. I don't even remember them when I wake up."

"Oh, and now that's a good sign, he?" She glared at him. "Just because you can't remember them doesn't mean they're harmless. Ranma, even you can't be such a jerk."

Knowing her moods he took a more defensive stance out of instinct. 

"So I'm suddenly a fool for not fearing some dreams? Come on Akane, you don't expect me to stay up all night so I don't disturb anyone."

"Ranma," her voice took on an even sharper edge, "this is not funny. We were all scared like hell tonight. You've seen Dad and Kasumi. They where out of their minds. I haven't seen her like that since..., I don't know,… I've never seen her like that. Damn, even Nabiki almost got a heart-attack. You know how good she is at keeping her cool. We thought that something awful must have happened, something,…" her voice had dropped from righteous anger to a sullen, quiet tone, " .. really terrible." 

He noticed the pained expression that crossed her face. She didn't look that healthy, all pale and shaking as she stood there. He wondered for a second if she might have caught a cold but didn't dare to ask directly. She didn't look like she'd accept an easy change of subject. 

"Was it really that bad?" he finally asked. 

"It was, really." Her voice was thin, almost a whisper. "You could wake up the dead with it."

"Well in fact I did once." he said teasingly, watching her expectantly for a sign of anger flaring up again. He didn't feel comfortable with her all serious and obviously concerned. Soon he'd believe her that there was something wrong with him and next thing she'd start nursing him around. He didn't want that for sure. At least the most part of him didn't. 

"Don't you dare to joke about that." She sounded more hurt than angry. "That was... special. I... I thought you knew that. And here I am worrying about... I thought you maybe..."

Ranma was lost. What had happened? She'd normally jump at a chance like that, happy for any reason to let him have it with words or fists. But there she just stood, her head bowed so the hair hid her face, her arms hugging herself. He wasn't quite sure why she had taken his remark so badly. Akane surely knew him good enough by now, but then, she always had that talent to make the worst possible use of his words. It was impossible for him to believe that she really thought he wouldn't remember. Even if he'd wanted to he could never have forgotten that feeling that gripped him when he had held her lifeless body in his arms. It was nothing he ever wanted to experience again. 

"Akane," he said softly "Come on, I just..." His feet had bridged the distance on their own accord and his hand moved up towards her shoulder. 

As his hand touched her skin he learned that he had indeed roused her anger.

"Don't you dare touch me." She spat at him. Her fist came up in her usual roundhouse fashion and any other day he would have evaded it easily. But her fist didn't hurt that much. It was no match for her eyes. In fact that fist did him a favour by punching him out in one hard, gut-wrenching strike. Darkness came again.

Genma was still a little numb from the hard landing on a nearby street. This was no way of waking up your elders. Ranma would soon learn that. Even if he had nightmares it wouldn't hurt to be a little more decent about it. He would prove the wisdom of this words at today's training exercise. But seeing Kasumi in the kitchen on his return to the Tendo household reminded him of some other duties he had. Like preparing for breakfast. So he went upstairs to change his clothes and go to the bathroom. As Genma made his way back to the room he shared with his son he witnessed a strange sight. Strange at least in any other household. Akane was slumped on the floor, crying heavily while Ranma was lying in the far corner, seemingly unconscious, clothes still in one hand.

He considered the sparse information this provided him with and came to the one obvious conclusion. Jumping through the room he shouted out loud.

"Son, what have you done this time to make your fiancée cry?" Not surprisingly he didn't get an answer. He grabbed his offspring by the collar of his pyjama and hauled him to an upright position.

"Answer me son. What have you done this time?" Still there was no answer.

"I can see your breathing son, so don't play dead on me. I'm wise to your tricks." He waited for a reaction. There was none.

"So I guess I'll have to get some cold water to wake you up," an evil little smile played around his lips, "so that our little princess gets all fresh and tidy."

No reaction on the part of the pigtailed boy in front of him ensued.

He was suddenly distracted by the realisation that the crying behind him had stopped, now replaced by a muffled sobbing next to him. He looked down to see Akane on her hands and knees, her look fixed on the still motionless boy in his hands. She seemed to have crawled from where she had been lying . Genma turned his attention back to what was, quite literally, at hand. He started to shake his son, daring him to wake up. When this didn't work he stood up to fulfil his promise and get some water. 

As his steps sounded down the corridor a soft moan could be heard from the room he just left.

"Akane..." Ranma's voice could barely be heard over his ragged breathing. 

"I'm... I'm here." Here voice wasn't any louder than his.

"Akane." He whispered again as he glided down the wall his father had leaned him on.

His eyes still closed, he smiled as his body slumped into the floor next to her.

Her hand reached out for the head of the unconscious boy, her fingers softly stroking that black mess he called hair.

'I'm here', she thought bitterly. 'Just don't ask me why but I'm still here'.

It took Genma three trips to the bathroom to wake his son, but finally Ranma was up to the task of getting himself into a more presentable state. He vanished into the bathroom for some time and when he appeared downstairs his rough night and rude awakening were barely visible. Breakfast was unnaturally quiet as everyone seemed to eye him while he himself seemed oblivious to anything than his food. When he was done he got up and followed Kasumi into the kitchen to gather his lunch and that of Akane. Kasumi fumbled with the food, trying to stuff it into the lunchbox in an awkward way that was so very unlike her. 

"Kasumi?"

She turned around at his voice, almost as if surprised to find him there. Her face was still a little pale and she wasn't smiling as usual.

"Yes, Ranma ?"

"Don't be concerned. It's just been a dream. Nothing to worry about."

"I don't know Ranma," she said, pressing the box shut "you sounded like you were in terrible pain. It was awful."

She shuddered at the memory, Ranma could see that. So he gave her his best encouraging smile.

"Don't worry Kasumi, I'm fine. And I'll try to keep more quiet in the future. " He lowered his voice to a more conspirational level "We don't need more holes in that roof anyway."

He was relieved to see the return of some of that calm friendly smile that he had come to associate with her.

"Yes, I think you're right. But Ranma,... please, don't take it too lightly. "

He had already grabbed both boxes and started for the door where Akane was waiting. 

"Hey, since when do I take sleeping lightly?" he shouted over his shoulder. He was glad to hear her chuckle.

Akane's day passed by without further occurrences after its somewhat strange start. At least by her standards. She kicked Kuno towards the sky twice and threw Ranma out of the third store windows once, ensuing in a verbal battle with Shampoo who had crashed in on him again during lunchtime. This had given her time to regain her equilibrium and after school she was almost in a good mood. She had left class with her friends and now she was looking for Ranma to accompany her on her way home. She finally found him sitting on one of the walls by the gate, idly playing with his Chinese cap while he watched his dangling feet. 

"So there you are. I've been looking for you."

His had snapped to her direction and she would have sworn to see him blush just slightly. He jumped down and in a flash he was by her side.

"Hey, I've been waiting here for hours. You sure took your time in there."

He made a gesture toward the looming structure of the high-school behind them, but didn't sound too annoyed. A careful watcher could almost see something like a smile on his face.

"Oh, I just had a little chat with my friends. Just girls talk, you know." She didn't sound too annoyed herself, she noticed.

They walked their normal path back to the dojo. It passed along a channel that was bordered on both sides by a fence. They had passed by here every day on their way to and from school and usually Ranma would walk on the fence while she trailed along on the ground. But since Jusenko some things had changed. Like their quarrelling, that seemed to have lost some of its sting, or him walking by her side instead of up there. She really liked that although she never told him. She hoped he knew, though. They've grown closer since their adventure in China. 'Small wonder that, with saving your respective lives,' she thought. But it hadn't been all happiness from there on. Like when he told her that he didn't love her. 'No,' she corrected herself, 'he hadn't said that, just something similar.' At their misfired wedding a blushing Ranma, looking almost cute in his white tuxedo, had asked her why she'd decided to play along with their parents' plan and marry him. She had answered that it was because he loved her. He had stared at her in surprise and asked why she'd think something like that so she had told him it was because he had said so at Jusenko. And he had said that he was sure he hadn't spoken those words and she had said he had and then they'd both got angry and the magic of the moment had gone to pieces. Not that she mourned the actual wedding. She wouldn't mind if the marriage, any marriage she corrected herself, had to wait for some years. But still, that he denied to have said what she was so sure to have heard...

Her train of thought derailed as she noticed that Ranma had stopped, some way behind her. She found him looking at the fence with a puzzled expression on his face. She wondered if he was pondering to return to his old ways of walking it, leaving her down here again. She didn't like that thought.

"Say Akane, have you ever thought of walking up there yourself?"

"What!?" this time he really had her. "Why should I do that?"

He simply smiled at her startled expression. 

"'Cause it's fun. Helps with balance too. But usually I do it just for the heck of it."

"So you think I've got a problem with balance?" she asked, daring him to say so. He simply shrugged his shoulders.

"I just thought you might like it, that's all."

Akane was at a loss. He really didn't seem to have any second thoughts.

"But I can't just jump up there. I'm wearing a dress. If anybody walks by he could see up my..., no way!"

Now she knew what he was up to, he just wanted to get a good look at her underwear!

Before she could call him a pervert he simply jumped up the fence. Landing in a crouch he turned around and reached down a hand for her.

"You're coming?" 

She looked up confused. How does that jerk plan to get a look at her panties if he's up there himself? Was this good or bad? Licking her lips she glanced up and down the path. It seemed to be deserted. At this time of day there wasn't much traffic around here.

'Oh boy,' she thought, 'what's he getting me into now.'

She reached out for his hand and he easily pulled her up. Akane landed next to him, her balance slightly off towards the water on the other side. She almost panicked but he held her, securing her until she regained it. It didn't feel bad, having his arm around her. She stopped her musings as he got up, still holding her.

"Do you think you can stand up?" She simply nodded and did it. Akane didn't feel as secure on her feet as she'd liked to, but just standing there was not much of a problem. 

"Ok, now give me your bag. It's easier if you can use your arms for balance."

She handed it to him, wondering about his attentiveness. Then he let go of her arm, something Akane noticed with a mix of relief and regret. She stood on the fence now without support. At first she felt a little insecure but soon she got used to stand there with just some minor corrections in her stance now and then. Ranma watched her, posed to reach out at any sign of her slipping. Akane looked at him defiantly, not willing to show a weakness.

"So what do we do now? Just stand here? I thought we were going home."

"I'm ready when you are." He grinned at her and took a step backward.

She marvelled at the grace with which he walked that fence as if it was just plain ground. And backwards too! She didn't want to stand back and followed him. Her gait was nothing compared to his own but she held herself upright. Steadily, if somewhat awkward, she followed him. She was almost beginning to like this. It was unusual to walk above the street on this thin line of steel. It had been some time since she last had to concentrate so hard on just walking. Usually it was not a conscious action, just something she did on autopilot. But now she could feel her body going through the chores of movement, placing first her right foot, balancing, moving the torso forward. Then came the left foot, then the right one again. It gave here a feeling of control over her movement. She got more adventurous, letting the flow of her motion carry her faster along the fence, Ranma always just the length of an arm in front of her, his broad grin urging her forward. They finally came to the end of the fence as it was intersected by a small bridge that led over the channel. Ranma should have known that spot by heart, having jumped down or over to the next fence many times before. But somehow it seemed to have slipped his mind. So she suddenly saw him stop in front of her flailing his arms in an attempt not to fall from the edge. Akane reached out and grabbed him by his shirt. Pulling him back while she was still being propelled forward they crashed into one another. For a second they stood there, panting, holding on to one another. Surprised once again by the closeness of the other one. It was one of those very, very long seconds that seemed to stretch out forever. Then gravity made itself known again. They both fell down into the channel, into the water that always called out for Ranma. As they plunged into the flood Akane could feel the change in the body she clung to. It got smaller and there was suddenly an additional buffer between them. 

They finally managed to untangle themselves and crawled over to the steep sides of the channel. There they lay flat on their backs, regaining their breath. Between the moaning and the groaning Akane could hear the girl beside her start to giggle. 

"You know," she heard her say "that's the first time I ever really slipped on that stupid fence. I guess I'm getting lax." 

Akane looked over at the little red-head.

"No way, you can't get more lax than you already are." she teased her.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean."

"Oh nothing, nothing… come to think of it you maybe you just need some training. Look at me, I had perfect balance..."

"Yeah, but I was walking backwards.."

"But I didn't stumble.."

They shared a laugh, lying on their back in the still warm afternoon-sun.

"You think we could repeat that sometime?" 

Akane frowned. Had she just said that?

Ranma stared at her, evenly surprised.

"Sure, why not, if you like to."

She looked into her eyes for a long moment, then her gaze trailed deeper. Suddenly, Ranma blushed and hastily turned her head away.

"Sorry, I didn't want to.."

"Didn't want to what?"

"Your dress, it kinda clings to your b...body. I didn't want to peep or anything."

Akane wearily closed her eyes. Here it comes, she thought. Ranma talking about peeping. She had some rather unpleasant memories about that topic. He'll say something along the line of himself not being interested in stupid, uncute tomboys and she gonna bash him for it. When she had just begun to enjoy this. She started to count down, holding her breath. 

Three, 

two, 

one, 

zero, 

minus one. 

Wait a minute. 

She dared to open an eye again and looked over to the other girl.

"Ranma?"

"Yes?"

"You're not feeling well?"

"No I'm fine, why?"

"Nothing, I just wondered."

They continued to lie there in silence for some time before Ranma spoke again.

"Say Akane, you don't happen to have some hot water on you?" 

She didn't seem to expect an answer to that so Akane simply responded with a chuckle. Later on she couldn't remember exactly how long it took them to get back on their way home. It had been nice to just lie there, although the cold of the stone and the wet clothes finally got through to them. So they climbed back over the fence to where their bags had dropped and in the ensuing race for the bathroom she even beat him by a hair.

Ranma waited outside the bathroom. He still needed a good cleaning, although a quick visit to the kitchen had at least restored his manhood. As he paced the floor impatiently the door to Nabiki's room opened and her head appeared in its frame.

"Ranma, could you spare a minute?"

He looked at her quizzically. Nabiki was always good for surprises. Most of them parted him from his sparse funds though. He still liked her, but he had learned to be cautious when she was around.

"Hey Nabiki, what's up?"

"There's just something I'd like to show you." She gestured him toward her desk. "It won't take long."

Ranma made a face. So it was blackmail again. Bye-bye money. He followed her into the room anyway.

"So what you got this time? Any interesting pictures maybe?" He grinned at her "Funny thing, I don't remember having been in any precarious situation lately. Or is it something you saved up for sour times?"

Nabiki was leaning at her desk, arms crossed. Her right hand played with something black and small.

"No," she said "actually its something new. Have a look at this."

She threw him the black object. He caught it easily with one hand.

"What's that," he asked her, eyeing it suspiciously "some kind of dictaphone?"

"Yes, exactly. It's pretty new, so be careful with it or it's gonna cost you. It even got noise-activation. That's great for saving batteries and cassettes if you tend to use them frequently. You know how I like those little gimmicks. And then I seem to lose them all over the place."

She smiled at him without any trace of remorse. 

"Anyway, you might be interested in what's on this one," she said in a somewhat more sombre tone.

"What will that cost me?" he asked, summing up in his head what little money he had access to. He knew that Nabiki normally didn't bother him with useless information, but it always came with a price-tag.

"Nothing, Ranma. Believe it or not but there's some things even I won't sell. So just listen to it, will you?"

Ranma got a little nervous. Something even she wouldn't sell! That would be a first. He pushed the button marked 'Play' anyway and held the little speaker to his ear. First there was only the usual background noise, but then, as the dictaphone had obviously started to record, there was a low moan that slowly intensified to an all-out, bone-chilling cry. There were no understandable words as the wailing got even worse. He could barely hear the sound of bursting wood and then, suddenly, that dreadful scream stopped. The following silence was soon interrupted by the sound of slamming doors and Akane's voice calling out his name. He stopped the tape, gulping. Slowly he handed the little device back to Nabiki.

"Oh boy, who died there?" He flashed her a brave smile, although he knew the answer.

"In fact, you did."

She waited for her words to settle before continuing.

"I'm no specialist, Ranma, but that didn't sound like a sound sleep to me. You're sure you don't remember anything?"

She seemed to be genuinely worried about him. That didn't exactly make him feel any better.

"Sorry, but no. Must have been awful though. I can't imagine anything that would make me sound like this. Not even a horde of cats could make me scream so bad. Well, at least now I know what all the fuss was about this morning. I just thought you've all got a little overexcited."

"What do you expect if you wake up to this?"

She nodded at the little dictaphone in her hand. He held up his hands defensively.

"Hey, don't blame me. Its not as if I woke everyone on purpose!"

"Sure, but you should do something about it soon. Some people in this house do need their sleep."

"Yeah, I know. I'll think of something. Or maybe I'll ask Dr. Tofu."

"Yes, that's a good idea. " She seemed to be relieved that he started to take this whole thing seriously.

The sound of the bathroom door opening and closing drifted in. Ranma turned around to leave. At the door he stopped again.

"Nabiki?"

"Yes?"

"Whatcha gonna do with that tape?"

She hadn't thought about this yet.

"I don't know. Any propositions?"

She could see the serious expression of his face as he turned it towards her.

"Delete it. It don't think anybody wants to hear this one ever again."

With that he left and soon she could hear the sounds of someone hard at work in the bathroom. She did him the favour.

Ranma was packing when Akane entered his room. 

"Kasumi said you're going to move in with your mother again." It was a simple statement. He continued to fold his cloth and stuffed them into his backpack.

"Yeah. I phoned her and asked if I could stay for a while. Our house isn't fixed yet, but she said there is enough room for me. She asked of course why I should want to come over in the first place."

"Actually, that's what I'd like to know too."

He turned around, one of his trademark Chinese shirts in hand.

"I told her that I've got some pretty bad nightmares lately and its getting on everyone's nerves. So I asked her if she'd mind to let me stay with her until I figure out a way how to get rid of them. She said that's OK as long as I really did something about it and that I can wake her up anytime I like."

He shrugged at her. 

"You don't have to go, you know that?" she finally asked him. Akane didn't like to think about the 'why', but she did not really want him to leave. He had lived with his mother once and she had almost missed him. Ranma started to fold the shirt in his hands.

"Maybe not, but I don't want to wake everybody once more. I just need some days off to make sure it won't happen again." He reached back down to stow away the shirt and grab another one. He let out a wry little chuckle. "After all some people in this house do need their sleep."

"Hey," Akane got a little more agitated "I didn't hit you because you woke me!"

"Whatever, you took me back to sleep quick enough."

"You've earned that for what you said. Why can you never watch your stupid mouth?"

"True, I should have side-stepped that swing." His hand felt for that sore spot under his chin. "I guess I'm really getting lax."

Akane's feeling of irritation was growing by the minute. How could he simply sit there, calmly pushing clothes after clothes in his backpack and making stupid remarks?

"Oh, so you've got to be lax so I can hit you ? Dream on. I can hit you anytime I want to!"

Akane knew that she wasn't right, but at the moment she felt like proving it to him. He didn't seem to notice the challenge, or preferred to ignore it, continuing in his chores instead. She had no choice but to either attack him or let the subject drop.

"You don't really think you'll have sweeter dreams in your mom's house? That's just like one of your stupid plans!" she finally said, with slightly more anger in her voice as intended. But his cool demeanour made her mad. He didn't seem to react to her at all. He didn't even look at her as he answered.

"At least there will be fewer people shouting at me."

"Hah, I guess there will soon be a lot off people there. With all of your fiancées dropping by for a little visit. Just like the last time." That seemed to get to him. He turned around, eyeing here wryly.

"All of my fiancées?" 

It was a simple question. Still she needed a moment to answer it. 

"You don't think I come running this time Ranma," she finally said. Akane turned her back to him, her stare burning holes into the floorboards. 

"I didn't see you last time. The only thing I got was a brick to the head with some laundry attached to it."

"So what? I didn't want to crash your little tea-party with the girls."

"It's not as if I invited them. They just came."

"Yes, but you let them in."

"That was only because..." his voice dropped in volume "...I thought it was.. someone else."

"Yeah, sure, like some clumsy stone thrower for example."

"That's not fair Akane."

"I don't care if I'm fair. Damn you Ranma. Damn you and your stupid ideas."

That cry on her lips she stormed out of his room. He could hear the door of Akane's room slam shut and the telltale sound as something dropped down on her bed. Finally alone, he sat there with his few belongings stuffed in his backpack. It wasn't what he had planned for his departure, but then, it wasn't as if he really had planned anything. And to be true, it had worked out pretty much like always, even though he wondered about his own calmness in that matter. Maybe it had to do with growing up. Maybe he was just tired. The idea to sleep in his mother's place had come to him after his talk with Nabiki. He had the feeling that it wouldn't be helpful to go through another morning-congregation like that last one and weren't that many places to go. Moving in with Ukyou didn't seem a bright choice though she'd surely let him. So he had simply called his mother, and as soon she said 'yes' to his proposal he had started to pack his things. He picked up his backpack and started to leave, but out of a sudden impulse put it back down and started to rummage. Finally he found what he was looking for. It was a small photo-album, containing those few photos he cared to keep. Pressed between the pages was a dried up bamboo-leave. Two strips of paper where attached to it, one with letters spelling his name, the other one with Akane's name on it. He carefully took it out of the album, smiling. He looked at it for some time. Feeling the structure of the paper and the dry leaf with his fingertips he remembered what he had gone through to get this one. And at the strange dream he had afterwards. Weird dreams seemed to become his speciality. 'But after all it belongs to her too,' he thought. After refilling his backpack he put it back on. Then he got out of the room, only to stop by Akane's door. He didn't hear a sound from in there, so at least she wasn't crying. That was possibly a good sign. He bent down to push the bamboo-leave through under the door and, with no apparent reaction from inside, left the building. 

Akane looked up as a gigantic crane passed over her head. Its wingspan easily nearing 20 feet it still was able to fly. The gusts of wind it produced rustled in the leaves of the trees around her. Trees that where the home of equally large squirrels and owls and other, more exotic beasts. She knew where she was. This place was the Higo Forest of Ryugenzawa. Akane lowered her gaze again and realized that there was someone standing directly in front of her. It was Ranma . His face bore a shocked expression. She saw him slowly back away from her. Then he said something in a terribly thin voice.

"I,... I get it. Sorry I bothered you.."

Akane saw him walk away, towards the cover of the trees. She called his name but he didn't look back. Then she lost sight of him as he vanished under the trees. She felt anger rise in her because he hadn't heard her out . She could have explained about Shinnosuke, about that debt she still owed him. But Ranma had just burst in and made an assumption. She couldn't explain this to him in front of Shinnosuke. She couldn't let that boy know that his life was running out. And now Ranma was gone. Left her behind because of that stupid notion that she was in love with someone else. Couldn't that jerk see that she wasn't? Did he really think that she didn't... respect their engagement? She turned around to where she knew Shinnosuke's unconscious form was lying. Instead she suddenly found herself facing the gigantic central head of the Yamato no Orochi. Akane froze in her tracks in fascinated horror as the serpent's gleaming teeth formed a wall that filled her entire field of vision and the snakelike tongue lashed out to grab her. Her arms pressed to her body she was pulled in and as the head dived back into the dark pool that was its lair she felt herself drown in the dark floods. She tried to call out but water gushed into her mouth, filling her lungs. This wasn't fair. She couldn't just die without a chance of explaining to Ranma that she wasn't in love with someone else. She had to tell him, had to make sure he understood. Ranma... As if in answer to her pleas she suddenly saw him dive through the floods, coming for her. She didn't know how he was able to lift that big rock he stuffed into the Orochi's throat or why he hadn't changed into a girl by the water but it didn't matter. As he freed her from the tongue's embrace she knew that it wasn't too late. Ranma had come for her. Now she could explain. Everything would be fine. As they broke the surface of the dark pool, fresh air filling her lungs, she laughed out in joy. She clung to Ranma, holding him tight, with no intention on ever letting go of him again. Across the shoulder she pressed her cheek to Akane suddenly got aware of another couple standing close to the water. Both were girls. The bigger one had short, black hair while the other one was a red-head. She looked pretty beaten up, with her sailor-type dress in tatters and bruises all over her body. Her pig-tail reminded Akane of Ranma. In fact, a lot of her reminded her of Ranma. But it couldn't be him. Wasn't he holding her right now, protecting her? Slightly confused, she listened to the girls talking.

"You know I could have handled this myself!" the black-haired girl said rather angry.

"Come on," the smaller one said defiantly "you couldn't have taken down that beast all alone."

"I could have, and without your interference it wouldn't have been half that much trouble."

"What did you go and try something stupid like that, anyway?"

"I needed that moss to heal Shinnosuke, what did you think?"

"So you did all of this to save his life?" The red-haired girl seemed surprised by this revelation.

"Of course. And I would have explained that to you if you hadn't acted like a complete fool all the time."

"Wow ," the smaller girl said, sagging to her knees "and I almost thought you had fallen for that guy."

"What makes you think I haven't?" Now it was the black-haired girl's turn to sound surprised.

"But Akane, I thought you... we..., what about our engagement?"

Akane thought it a strange coincidence that the larger girl had the same name as she. Then the girl with her name spoke again.

"And since when exactly do you bother with our engagement? And as far as I know there has never, ever been a 'we' in the first place. And as for Shinnosuke, now that he's got his health back I'm better off with him. Just look at you, at least he's a man all the time."

"But Akane..." the red-head tried again, more desperately.

"No more 'but', never, ever again. I'm through with you. I've found somebody I can really love. As for you.. it's over."

"Akane…"

"Goodbye Ranma."

The black-haired girl just turned around and, ignoring the cries behind her, simply vanished into the forest.

"AKANEEE!"

Akane didn't know whom she held in her arms anymore for if she hadn't recognised anything else, she definitely recognised that cry. She only ever had heard it once and it had come from Ranma. But before she could act, Akane awoke to her own scream. Still half in her sleep she raced out of the door and into the room where she expected Ranma to lie sleeping. All she found was the slumbering form of Genma, snoring happily and undisturbed by his son's absence. Cautiously, so as not to disturb him in his sleep, she closed the door again. 'What a weird dream' she thought as she returned to her room. 'I wonder if Ranma's dreams are that strange.'

As she got back into her bed Akane took a moment to look at the bamboo-leaf again. Though she had seen it being pushed through under her door she hadn't recognised it at first, and when she had Ranma was already gone. Akane had never expected him to keep it. He hadn't been too keen to hang his name on her leaf anyway. Well, in a way, it was his leaf too. Ranma hadn't got too much choices though, considering the consequences if he did not. Then, as her own paper had flown away he got knocked out by fireworks trying to rescue it. He still held it in his hand when they found him and when Ranma finally woke up again he said those silly things about Hikoboshi and Orihime, a legendary couple that had their own stars named after them. It had been really strange, but she had to admit, it also had been kind of romantic. As she drifted back to sleep Akane wondered what other surprises he had in store for her, if only she could bring him to reveal them. 

During breakfast Ranma eyed his mother over the table. She acted cheerful, ever once in a while smiling at him and asking if he wanted something. But it seemed forced. He guessed he must have had a rough night again although he still had no memories of any of those dreams. He sure didn't feel as if he had got a full nights sleep. And by her looks she hadn't too. Ranma knew he owed her for this, so he put down his bowl and went over to her, sitting down at her back. 

"Mom," he said, placing his hands on her shoulder and rubbing them gently "you seem to be terribly tense. Let me help you with that."

As he touched her he could feel her shoulders go stiff, but after he did some more kneading she seemed to accept it, even enjoy it. He worked away some of the knots in silence until he found her a good deal more relaxed. Then he spoke again without stopping his work.

"Sorry if I've woken you up mom, I didn't come over to harass you."

He felt some of the stiffness return so he concentrated on some of the more taut spots. She turned her head to her side as she answered him quietly.

"No son, you don't have to be sorry. I'm glad that you came." Her smile was genuine this time. "I'm glad that you let me help you."

"I didn't know were else to go. Although you said we shouldn't come home until the repairs were finished."

He looked around in the room. The devastation that three of his would-be girlfriends had caused was still plainly visible. One of the walls was mainly planks hastily nailed together while one of the other ones had some holes only covered with some kind of foil. In some places the roof still leaked. All in all there was still a lot of work left in the house and he realised that, with his mother's sparse funds, it would take some time to get all repairs done. Maybe he could help her with that. But Ranma knew that she was strong-headed if she wanted to be. It ran in the family. If he wanted her to accept his assistance he'd better be careful about it. His mothers voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"You're always welcome here, Ranma. You know that. And if you ever need anything, just ask. Never forget this Ranma, I'm always here for you."

He gave her shoulders a final squeeze and bent over to kiss her cheek. It was kind of strange for him to show that kind of affection, but it felt right and after all, this wasn't public anyway. 

"Thanks mom."

Ranma stood up to gather his bag and his lunchbox. Then he left for school. Her hand on the still warm spot on her cheek, his mom smiled after the figure that so effortlessly jumped over the wall of her small garden, wondering once again how this boy came to be the result of Genma's education. Maybe even her husband held some hidden virtues.

"You're welcome, son." she whispered to no one in particular.

Akane walked to school alone. She had been used to this once, in a time before a guy called Ranma had put her world upside-down. Since he took residence in her father's house she had to take up with walking alongside him every morning. Akane preferred to think that she had simply grown used to his company. But to be honest, on those occasions when she had to go alone, like when he was off for some stupid adventures, she had missed his presence. Usually it took her some days to realise this. Today, Akane missed him the instant she had walked out of the house alone. He hadn't been there for breakfast too but that hadn't been so bad because his dad still lived with the Tendo's. That gave her the feeling that Ranma was somewhere around. 'Stupid chick' she thought, 'it's not like you won't see him in class.' As she passed by the channel, Akane stopped to look at the fence she had run atop of the day before. 'Maybe I should really try it again someday.' she said to herself. As she turned to leave somebody dropped out of a tree to land directly in front of her.

"Yo, Akane. You're not planning to take a bath again?"

"What,… Ranma! What did you do that for? You almost scared me." She was torn, as ever so often, between joy to see him and anger about his stupid acts.

"Whatcha mean with 'almost'?" he said grinning, "You nearly wetted yourself."

The constant battle of Akane's emotion was halted by a temporary victory of anger. 

"So that's funny, heh? Ambushing me like that. Your a real jerk , Ranma!" she growled at him.

"Come on, it was just a joke. No need to get so mad." He look innocent enough, smiling at her while ignoring her mood. He almost seemed to enjoy it. Without any further comments to stir her temper she cooled down a bit. 

"What are you doing here, apart from scaring people? This is not the way from your mothers house."

"I got up early and thought I could take the scenic route. I hadn't much else to do."

She frowned at him. Getting up early wasn't typical for that guy. And now that she took the time to look at him closely, he didn't seem that fresh.

"You had some of those dreams again?" The rest of her anger retreated as her concern rushed in. "You don't look like you slept a lot."

He simply shrugged his shoulders and started to walk towards the school.

"I went to bed and got up the next morning. Search me what happened in the meantime."

He didn't feel like telling her about his mothers long night. Akane took some fast steps to catch up with him, then walked by his side.

"We'll have to do something about those dreams, Ranma. The sooner, the better."

"Don't say you've got some of those too." He looked at her over his shoulder. "Or what did you mean by 'we'?"

"Hey, I'm not the one with the nightmares. I'm just concerned."

It wasn't a lie, she mused. She had some strange dreams sometimes, but nothing that made her scream and wake up the whole house. Although Kasumi had asked her about her indoor jogging the night before, but that didn't count.

"Hey, it's not that I'm sick or something. I guess I just have to find out what those dreams are about. If I know what I'm dreaming I should be able to deal with it somehow." 

"And how exactly do you plan to do that?" she asked, not bothering to sound too convinced.

"Err, good question. I think I could try some meditation techniques I've picked up. All I have to do is remember some dumb dreams. Can't be that hard."

They walked along the bank of the channel in silence when Akane noticed something.

"Say Ranma, you remember the day when we returned from Ryugenzawa?"

His face took on some interesting colours on a scale from white to bright red as he looked at her in confusion.

"Of course I do, why'd you ask that?"

She smiled and, without another word, held up her left hand. His right one clung to it, as he had gripped it without noticing. 

"S...Sorry!" he said, blushing once again, and tried to pull his hand away. 

She held it firmly in her grip though. 

"I ain't." she told him, still smiling.

The sheepish look on his face almost made her laugh. But he made no further attempts to let go of her hand. 

At lunch-break Akane was ambushed again. But this time it wasn't Ranma almost knocking her down. It was Ukyou, and she seemed to be pretty agitated. She was clad in her usual garb, totting her combat-spatula and that bandoleer of throwing weapons.

"Damn it, Akane what's the matter with Ran-chan?" With considerable effort Akane managed to get her heartbeat back to a more healthy rhythm.

"Nice to meet you too, Ukyou." She greeted the young Okonomiyaki-chef. That didn't seem to slow her any.

"Have you seen him lately? He looks awful! Doesn't he get any sleep? What are you doing to him at that dojo?" Akane got, just a tiny bit, angry. Of course she knew that Ukyou was only concerned about Ranma, just as she was. And it was plain to see that some of Ranma's normally abundant energy was missing. Some of his arrogance too, by the way. Plus, being another one of his fiancées she had the right to ask for an explanation. But that kind of thinking didn't fit into Akane's mood right now. So she simply vent some of her own frustration at the girl that had just volunteered for it. 

"How dare you? I have NOT done anything to him! It's not my fault that he's got those bloody nightmares!"

Ukyou was taken aback by that sudden outbreak. She knew Akane's temper, but hadn't bothered to think about it. All she had wanted to do was make her admit what she had done to Ranma, because in her experience when he seemed sad or hurt it was almost always Akane's fault. Now her own rage was mirrored by the girl that should have been its victim. That didn't stop her, but gave her pause. 

"What are you talking about? Nightmares? Ranma? What kind of nightmares are those?"

Seeing Ukyou cool down a bit Akane let herself relax too. Still she breathed heavily, face red and fists clenched.

"How should I know? All I know is that he wakes up screaming on some nights. Afterwards he says he can't remember a thing."

She looked at Ukyou defiantly, waiting for her to comment.

"And what do you plan to do about it?" came her harsh counter.

"What do you expect me to do? Shush him and tell him that mama's here and will take care of the gremlins? That's Ranma we're talking about!"

Although they both were still poised to go for one another's throat should the need arise, they also seemed to consider that thought. Finally Ukyou spoke again, cautiously, as if treating some dangerous ground.

"That surely wouldn't work. Not with him."

"No."

"No need to even try something as stupid."

"No."

"So we better think of something else."

"Yes."

"Seems I better be going then. To think of something. "

"Yes, seems like a good idea."

They still faced one another, frowning, but almost serene now.

"Ehm, Akane" Ukyou spoke up again "Say, ain't it time to go back to class?"

The 'uncute' fiancée smirked at the 'cute' one.

"I think so, but since when are you concerned about that?"

"Since I have to make sure all are awake before the teacher comes."

"Hey why didn't you mention that earlier? Come on, we've got to hurry." 

So they took of for the classroom, matching another's speed, a fact resulting in logistic problems at the door. 

But they made it just in time to wake Ranma.

Nerima seemed to attract rain-clouds like a light attracted moths. How else could it be explained that all this water came down to drench him on a regular basis? Except that maybe one of his ancestors had once enraged some storm-god. Legend had it that they didn't mind to extend their revenge to some of the following generations. Or maybe his curse included some magnetism to water. Whatever the reason, Ranma was drenched and, as a result, he was a she again. Although it offered little in the form of protection she held her schoolbag over her head as she raced home.

"Why has this always to happen to me?" she muttered to herself.

"It's not as if you're the only one here getting soaked!" the girl running next to him remarked.

"At least you don't have to concern yourself with any sudden changes of clothes-size. I'm tripping over those stupid trousers any second step."

She looked down her pumping legs to where an excessive mass of cloth tried to slide over her shoes.

"I didn't know you had anything else than those baggy ones your always wearing."

Akane really hadn't. Except when he was wearing skirts for some reason like being a girl at the time.

"I hadn't 'till this morning. My mom had me wear them. She said I should start wearing more respectable clothes and I didn't want to disappoint her. But I just remember why I don't like that kind of clothes. It's to impractical at times like these."

They finally came by the Tendo dojo and hid from the rain in the shadow of the gate.

For a moment they simply stood there to regain their breath and watch the rain turn the road into an assortment of shallow lakes.

"That looks like it'll keep raining for some time." Akane stated the obvious. "Why don't you come in for a while? I could make us some tea."

Ranma made a face.

"You're sure Kasumi's not home? I feel saver when she runs the kitchen."

"Ranma you jerk! What you're talking about? I'm totally capable of boiling some water on my own."

The so called jerk dropped her funny face and put on a more moody one.

"Hey, just joking. But I guess I better go home directly. I want to see if I can help mom around the house. There's an awful lot of repairs to be done. It's funny, you know…" he looked at her. She couldn't make it out clearly but he seemed to be a bit worried. "...I never really asked how my mom gets by. It's not as if she's got a lot of money. I don't even have a clue if she's got any kind of job. I guess alone those carpenter's bills must be eating her up."

Akane felt a little disappointed that he had refused her offer but given his reasons it was hard to get mad about it. That felt nice for a change. Although she had to admit that he hadn't given her that much reasons to be mad at him lately. On the contrary. All summed up he had been pretty nice for the last few days. It almost didn't feel right. Why did he have to get sick or worse to show that part of him that wasn't all boasts and fooling around?

"Akane, you're OK?"

She came out of her reflections as his worried question got through to her. She looked at the petite read-head at her side, took in the matted red strands that clung to her face, a wet shirt following the shape of her torso and the oversized trousers that hang over her feet. Somehow she also saw a powerfully built young man. 

"No worries, I was just surprised, that's all. Your mom must be really proud of you."

"Do you really think so? I'm not so sure of that myself."

"No, of course I don't," Akane said maliciously. "Who'd be proud of a big-mouthed jerk like you."

"What?!"

Ranma sounded uncomfortably surprised by her answer. Akane slapped her on the back so she had to take a step forward.

"Come on, I'm just kidding. Of course she's proud of you, but if you can't see that you can't be helped."

"You know," the victim of her encouragement said sulking "you've got a strange way of cheering me up. I figured you'd know by now how I feel about mom. There's still too much things we never talked about yet."

Akane passed her a strange look in return, almost like a scowl. 

"How should I know. It's not that you tell me about things like that. All I know about your relation is from what I learned from her, not you."

"That's not true! I talk with you about a lot of things."

"But not about anything important." 

"So that's what you think about me? That I'm just doing some silly small-talk all the time?"

"What I'm saying is that there's a whole lot of topics that you always avoid very carefully."

The both of them had become properly heated and stood nose to nose by now, each trying to outstare the other.

"So, since I'm such a bore to talk to you sure won't mind if I just get on with it and go home."

"That's fine with me since you don't seem to have anything left to tell me anyway."

"Ah yeah?!"

"Ah yeah!"

They continued their staring for a minute or two until Ranma turned on her heels and simply strode of, stomping the ground under her feet as if it had been the cause for all her troubles. 

Akane watched her go for some time, still shaking with her own rage. Later on there were heavy casualties in the dummy department. 

When Ranma returned to his mother's house he was in dire need for a workout. As he hadn't a dojo at hand and no convenient targets for some acts of destruction, like flattening a mountain, he concentrated on the roof instead. There had been some holes in it from the fight in which Kodachi, Shampoo and Ukyou had destroyed much of his mothers properties. They where still only covered with planks in a kind of impromptu repair. To be fair, at least the Chinese amazon and the Okonomiyaki-cook had made some reparations, but they hadn't that much money. So while the worst damage had been taken care of, and water and electricity had been restored, there were still more than enough holes in the building. At least his mom had been able to buy some construction material for future use from the last of the money. He had found the stacks in the backyard and put them to good use as he simply jumped up and down the roof with full arms. Barehanded he pulled out old planks and shingles, ripping out old nails and pushing in new ones. He worked away single-mindedly, being used to that kind of work as a result of the constant repairs he had to do at the dojo. As he patched up hole after hole he wasn't aware of the person that watched him over the fence of the adjacent residence.

"Hey son," a voice called out for him. "You're none of the men that normally work here." As he looked down he found that it belonged to an old women that stood in the small garden adjacent to his mother's backyard . She looked kind of withered but still held herself upright.

"What are you doing there on Nodoka's roof?"

"Why, I'm repairing it" he stated the obvious, putting down the last of the roofing and throwing the remaining debris down on the pile of trash he had created. 

"I can see that son, I might be old but I am not blind. Not completely, anyway." She called out to him, sounding impatient. "What I want to know is how you come to do this. There are not many people around to do charitable work in the neighbourhood and you don't seem like you've been contracted."

Ranma cleaned his hands on his trousers that, after a visit to the kitchen, fit him again and jumped down to the fence.

"My name is Ranma, Saotome Ranma. I'm Nodoka's son."

"Oh," she said, appraising with her eyes what she could see leaning over the fence. "So you are little Ranma? The little brat that burned my best kimono at my 60'th birthday? You seem to have grown up a bit since then."

He grinned at her despite the possible aspect of more embarrassing anecdotes.

"Did I do that? Sorry, but I don't remember any of it. I've been three when I left home, so I ain't got many memories of my time here." She laughed at him, showing teeth almost too perfect to be her own.

"It's a pity that you don't, you should have seen all the people screaming and running around. You've saved me from a very boring celebration that day. I guess it's not too late to thank you for that?"

Ranma rubbed the back of his neck, a bit confused by the old woman's sudden mirth.

"Well thank you, I didn't know one could get congratulated on that. Normally I'm more used to other reactions in a case like that..."

"Naturally you are, but it had been a special occasion. Say, boy, where did your father take you to? His name's Genma, isn't it? I haven't heard of him and Nodoka getting divorced. "

Ranma let out a wry laugh. It was one of those topics.

"He took me on a training trip to teach me the martial arts. He told mom that we'd be back as soon as I'm a real man, as he put it."

The old women tilted her head and looked at him quizzically. 

"Gee, I thought that this kind of education has gone out of fashion a hundred years ago. He can't have been wandering around with you all the time. Didn't you have to go to school?"

"Sure I did, during our stays. I guess I must have visited half the schools in Japan."

"Sorry to hear that, boy. I suppose you didn't make too many friends that way." There was clearly some pity in her tone. Ranma didn't like being pitied, even if it was himself doing it.

"Hey, no, I had many friends. I adjusted pretty quick when I had to change schools." He said fervently while the wrinkled woman looked at him with a friendly but serious expression.

"No son." she shook her head sadly. "You seem to be a nice boy, but you can't have had many friends. If what you say is true you didn't have the opportunity for it. You might have had comrades, but friends, like foes, need time. Did you have that time?"

He looked at her grizzled face, searching for an response that would prove her wrong. It was no use because, he had to admit, she had wrapped it up nicely. His stay in Nerima since he had arrived at the Tendo's house had been the longest time he had dwelled in one place. And he still didn't have the feeling that he had a lot of real friends here. The only people that came close to it were people he had spent a lot of time with, not always by his own choice. He always had considered Ryouga some kind of friend, at least he was such a constant threat that Ranma started to rely on him for training. And after Jusenko old pig-boy hadn't tried to kill him once. By his measure that was a good sign that they might finally get along. Ukyou was a friend too, although Ranma knew that she didn't want to stay just that. Shampoo and Mousse were another matter. He sure respected both of them, even liked them, but they had a sorry tendency to be a pain in the ass. And Akane... he wasn't sure. But 'friend' was definitely the wrong word. His reflections were cut short by another cackle of the old woman.

"So I got you thinking, he? That's good boy. Never underestimate the importance of time! Else you might run out of it. Believe this old crone. In my age you start to appreciate its value."

Before Ranma could answer a voice called out from behind him.

"Good evening Mrs. Tatsuki, I see you've already met my son. I hope you didn't scold him for that incident at your birthday party."

Mrs. Tatsuki winked at the blushing perpetrator.

"Don't you worry Mrs. Saotome, I wouldn't bother this fine boy with such old stories. Not after all the efforts he made to repair your roof."

Nodoka turned around to the indicated direction and, looking up, she saw the repairs on which her son had spent the rest of the afternoon.

"But Ranma, that's wonderful. Where have you learned to do that?" She looked at her son in wonder, making him blush again.

"You know, mom, I kinda picked it up, with all that training in the dojo and me being kicked through the roof by Akane all the time..."

She hugged her son fiercely, making him gasp for air.

"Thank you Ranma, I'm so proud of you."

He gently returned her hug, lost in the moment.

Then reality, with the voice of Mrs. Tatsuki, made itself heard once more. 

"You've got good reasons to be proud of him Mrs. Saotome. He did quite a fine job there. I wouldn't mind if I could borrow him sometimes. Some shingles of my roof need fixing too."

She grinned broadly at the two of them.

"Of course Mrs. Tatsuki." Nodoka said happily. "I'm sure Ranma won't mind to have a look at them. Let's say tomorrow afternoon?"

"Whenever he's ready. But first I'll make sure that there's no more matches lying around. Just in case."

With a last wink at Ranma she turned and walked back into her house, laughing at her own joke.

As he watched her leave he wondered into what mess he had got himself this time? First his mother's roof and soon the rest of Nerima would follow. That's how neighbourhoods worked. But looking at his mothers smiling face he didn't regret anything.

Ranma got to bed early. He had felt worn out the whole day and the work on the roof had additionally drained him. 

But he knew it was useless trying to sleep at once. This would only result in those usual dreams and that didn't sound like it would offer much in the form of rest. He had told Akane that he would do something about those dreams, and as far as he was concerned, meditation was as good to try as anything else. So he sat on his futon and went through the exercises. He breathed slowly and deliberately, forcing the air in and out of his lungs in a steady rhythm. He felt his heartbeat adapt to it. Beats, breath, beats, breath, beats, breath...

Being content with the first step, he now started to concentrate, shutting out his surroundings and centring his perception to a point behind his eyes. Ranma waited patiently until he lost all feeling of breathing and pumping. After a while he was truly alone within himself. Then he started asking the questions.

'Where am I?'

In the centre.

'Where is everything else?'

Outside.

'Is outside of me anything I fear?'

No.

'So where are my fears?'

In the centre.

'What have I do to face them?'

Come to the centre.

'How do I get there?'

Simply use the elevator over there.

'Well, here goes nothing!'

Ukyou closed her restaurant sooner than usual. She had other plans for the night then standing behind her grill.

She wore some comfortable, dark clothes, and a bag with a thermos and something to eat. She had decided against her weapons, mainly because where she intended to go it was improbable that she'd get into a fight. Arguments maybe, but nothing lethal. And as she favoured stealth tonight they'd be in the way eventually. 

Slowly she closed in on her target. She crossed the wall without problems and sneaked through the darkness of the garden to the building in the centre. She paused to make sure that no one had noticed her. When she was satisfied that the sounds in the house continued uninterrupted she carried on to a convenient tree whose branches reached out to a certain window on the second floor. She knew that Ranma would be sleeping there. She climbed up the stem and found herself a comfortable position from which she had a clear view into the room. Or would have had if there'd be some light. She could hear some snoring from there, but nothing so much like moaning. She poured herself some tea out of the thermos. 'I can wait here all night.' she reassured herself. 'And I can be in there in a second, if I have to.' There would be questions as to her presence in that case but with that she could deal. Even with the rage of a certain Tendo-daughter if she'd get caught. For Ranma she'd take up with almost everything. From time to time she heard some sounds from inside until all was finally quiet. She tried to focus to keep awake. Sleep was obviously a bad idea, and could ensue in falling out of the tree. Not really an option. So she fiddled with some twigs and played with her fingers and kept herself as awake as possible. 

The way through the centre was accompanied by some of that obnoxious electronic rumba music they tend to play in shopping-centres. Ranma idly wondered what that 'Freud'-guy would state about that.

Floor 12 : Self-pity

Floor 14 : Anger 

Floor 15: Jealousy

'Wait a minute, haven't we missed Floor 13?'

There's never a Floor 13, Idiot.

Floor 16 : Desperation, and finally

Floor 17 : Fears

Have a nice day Sir.

Akane knew it was a idiotic. How'd she got that stupid idea anyway? As if she didn't remember. Here she was, making a fool out of herself. But it wasn't her fault, it was Ranma's. As always. All she ever wanted from life was a little fun, a couple of friends and not too much trouble at school. Oh, and a knight in shining armour, but not too protective and no way she'd let him run the show. What she got was a lot of chaos, embarrassment and fights, a lot of idiots, fiends and monsters, and a lot of work at school to keep up with the stuff she'd missed by being abducted or in a fight. And of course she'd got Ranma. 'I'm so bloody happy' she thought. But she had to grin anyway. She remembered exactly the day they first met. She had taken a liking in that girl instantly. She was nice and a pretty good fighter too. Akane had been glad to have someone to spar with since her dad had stopped training with her some time ago. Admittedly, she spared with the guys that blocked her way to school each morning. She never had been in for that kind 'macho'-boys anyway and their obnoxious way of trying to get her on a date was not improving her opinion of the 'stronger sex'. No, that girl hadn't been the problem. But the guy in the bathroom had been. Standing there and gaping at her naked body when she'd never have entered, even dressed, knowing a boy and not a girl was in there. The fact that both were the same person helped her a much as their sudden engagement. And still she wondered from time to time what would have happened if they'd have had a better start. 'Nothing, I guess, either we'd be on our throats like we normally do or we'd ignore ourselves the best we could.' Ranma, so she mused, was definitely not fitting into the 'knight & shining'- department. But when it came to rescuing she had to admit that he really had a knack for it, even more than that. She still couldn't understand how Ranma was actually able to beat that Safron guy at Jusenko. Her memories of that incident before her 'rehydration' were rather foggy. Just a confusing rollercoster-ride of emotions and pictures that seemed to have been taken from the wrong angle. But from what she had heard, she figured that Safron had been called 'the phoenix' for good reasons. He could instantly heal any damage done to him, even including torn-off limbs. He had access to a limitless pool of power, creating firestorms and worse without so much as blinking. And yet he had lost. Somehow Ranma had beat him, and in record-time, to get her that magic water Safron had closed the tap on and thus save her life. How could he do such things for her, obviously impossible things, but still be unable to watch his stupid mouth so she didn't have to get mad at him all the time? Did he want her to get mad ? Apart from their normal teasing she sometimes had that impression. On other occasions he seemed to be really sorry for it. But she never got much of an excuse from him afterwards. Admittedly she had got one or two, and those made some very nice memories. But most of the time he was completely oblivious to the fact that he just had hurt her, with a word, a gesture, something he did or didn't. On those occasions she had to remind him of his errors the only way she certainly knew that got through to him. Wasn't it funny that a guy she had never wanted to care about could break her cool so easily? And what did it mean that she seemed to be able to do just the same to him?

'Why, if, what, could... Damn you Ranma' she thought grimly 'you're giving me a headache again!' 

As Ranma walked out of the elevator he took a look around. The room he stood in wasn't what he had expected. This was the realm of fear, wasn't it? So where were the instruments of torture, the crumbling stonewalls leading into the darkness above, lit by flickering torches? What he saw instead was a big room, its white walls dominated by a big screen on the opposing end. In its centre stood a normal looking arrangement of couch, table and a big comfy-looking chair. 

"Hello, anybody home?" he ventured.

"Hi Ranma, I've been expecting you. Come over and have a seat."

The answer came from the direction of the chair. The boy's voice, at least it sounded like one, had a strange quality to it, like your own voice that you hear on an answering machine. As he rounded the chair and sat down on the couch he knew why. He faced himself grinning a triumphant smile.

"Hey, I knew you'd come over eventually. You're just the type for something stupid like that."

"Stupid? Why is it stupid? I'm just looking for some answers."

"Oh, you're using pretty stupid metaphors for a start."

"Have I? Funny thing you care about that. I thought I'm here to face my fears. Seems I took the wrong floor. Your don't happen to be cynicism by chance?"

"Hey, butt out of it. You don't give me too much to do. So I have developed some other talents to pass the time."

"Like what, playing 'Big mouth'?"

Ranma earned a big happy smile for that.

"You've hit the nail. I always told Doubt that you're not THAT dumb." 

"Oh great. Praised by my own fears. What else could I ask for."

His voice was thick with sarcasm. Fear didn't seem to mind it at all.

"You could ask for an explanation. After all that's why you're here!" he said brightly.

Ranma eyed him suspiciously but knew he was right.

"Ok, so tell me, what are those dreams about that I keep getting? They seem to freak out everyone around me. And why can't I remember them?"

He sat back and waited for the answer, feeling quite a bit uneasy despite his outward calm. Fear just looked at him, one eyebrow cocked, the index fingers of his folded hands tapping his nose. He seemed to enjoy the tension of the moment, watching Ranma's growing unease. But finally he let himself be heard again.

"What an UN-expected question." Yes, he was enjoying this clearly. "But to answer this I've got to introduce you to somebody. Ranma, this is Love."

Ranma turned around, startled, gaping at the person that had suddenly appeared behind him. Of course, this was all inside his head but he still wasn't used to anyone sneaking up to him unnoticed. They guy looked exactly like him of course. But he also seemed to emit a soft but powerful glow. Ranma had the impression that you could pour as much water as you wanted on this one, it wouldn't make him change, just like himself when he'd had that fever. Then again, why should he? After all he was just a feeling.

"Hi," was all the newcomer said.

Fear seemed to be amused by this as well.

"As you can see he isn't that fond of talking. That's one of the reasons he contacted me. He seems a bit... frustrated about how things are going."

Love gave Ranma some kind of dark look. He seemed to be sulking. Ranma quickly averted his eyes, having a good idea about the reasons behind this. Instead he turned to Fear again.

"So what you're telling me is that I'm having nightmares because of some surpressed love thingie? Is that it?"

Fear laughed him in the face, having one hell of a good time.

"Actually I think Doubt is right. You're pretty stupid sometimes. Because the answer is 'no'. Not a complete 'no' but anyway... You see, he had a strange little experience in Jusenko. He seems to have got through to the... lets call it 'the other side', and he didn't even need to work your stupid mouth. He was really excited but in the chaos of that day he couldn't bring anyone's attention to it."

He looked at Ranma puzzled expression and seemed to be content with it.

"He must have tried to repeat that experience a hundred times since then, but sadly it only seems to work when you are in the right set of mind. And this brings me into it..."

She wasn't content to just watch. She had been sitting outside of this stupid window long enough. Besides, the night was getting kind of cool. Slowly she pushed open the window and let herself in. She kept as quiet as possible so as not to rouse anyone. She didn't want Nodoka in here, asking embarrassing questions like why she didn't just use the door. As for Ranma waking up... better not think about it. She watched his prone form lying on the futon. He moved uneasily in his sleep, his blanket still under him so as if he just had dropped there, never caring to cover himself before going to sleep. She tried to pull it from under him, but since she didn't dare to pull too hard it took her a while until she managed to get it. She placed it on him, tucking it tight in case he'd start moving. Not that it would help. She reached out and idly stroked some strands of black hair out of his face. 'Yeah, mommy's here. What a brilliant idea.' She smiled ruefully at the sleeping boy. Then she sat down next to him and waited. 

Fear played idly with the remote control he had grabbed from nowhere. He smiled at Ranma amiably as he strode up and down in front of him, just like a teacher treating his class to an especially nasty lesson in biochemistry. 

"You see, I'm really good at this dream-stuff. Having not that much to do when you're awake I had to find some other playground. 'Cause just playing with cats most of the time can be getting pretty boring, you know. So Love came over and asked me if I'd help him with his problem and, unusually, he had even thought of some kind of plan." He gestured over to the glowing guy who nodded at him in return. "I had to refine on it of course. Throw in a little drama, if you know what I mean." He wiggled his eyebrows at Ranma, his grin almost splitting his face. "And you know what? Our plan worked! It took some time, but those dreams got you in the right state of mind for Lover-boy to fix a connection once or twice."

Ranma noticed that the colour of the mentioned one's glow was a deep red now, as was the colour of his face. He gave Ranma an embarrassed look, smiling sheepishly. Ranma was beginning to get enough of this. What were those stupidly thought-of manifestations of his so-called emotions up to? He wanted an answer, not a talk-show. So he stood up, feeling the anger get the better of him and poked a finger at Fear.

"So what? You had your little experiments. They worked. So why don't you have a little party and let me sleep again. I'm getting tired of this!"

The addressed emotion didn't seem overly impressed by his outbreak. Instead he switched on the screen on the wall. It started to show a flight over some mountains. A vast range of grey rock, partly capped with white, dotted with green spots of vegetation and rich blue veins of flowing water. All three of the looked at the stunning display of nature's beauty. Then Fear spoke again, while pointing at the moving pictures. 

"You've got a point there. Why don't we stop? Because, you'll see, it only works in your dreams, that's why. "

Ranma suddenly felt lifted up as two pairs of arms gripped him by the sides. He looked in turn at the two mirror-images of himself, alarmbells ringing loudly in his head. The both of them pushed him forward. He could hear Fears happy voice once more.

"So it seems we need you to dream some more. Hey, have a nice trip anyway."

With that, Ranma was flung into the screen.

Although Akane recognized the place, it didn't look exactly as she remembered it. The cavern looked bigger than in her memory and the hole in the roof was more jagged, more threatening. The statues though looked like she remembered them from before the time when the destruction started. She looked at them from her position on a ridge halfway up the cavern. The Dragon and the Phoenix had been hewn out of the very rock of the cavern by skilled artists centuries ago. Their heads were on a level with her although she had to be maybe thirty feet up. They looked almost alive, looking at her, a mix of anger and amusement frozen on their faces of stone. She looked around to see if one of her companions was there. She hadn't be alone the last time she had visited this place. She was rewarded with the sight of two people at the base of the statures. One was a young man, clad in ragged clothes. He held a motionless girl in his arms, her body barely covered by a shirt. Akane gaped in shock as she realized whom she was watching.

If Ranma remembered something of his earlier dream, if it had been one, it didn't help him. He held Akane in his arms and in spite of all of his crying, of everything he was telling her, been yelling at her, she didn't move. It wasn't fair. After all he'd been through to finally get her the water she couldn't just sit back and die. He told her that, told her she had to listen to what he had to tell her. He pleaded her to give him a sign, show him she understood. The words 'I love you' were forming themselves in his mind when he felt a cry rising up in his throat. A cry of Akane's name filled with all the desperation of feelings hidden too long and unknown hopes shattered. Then suddenly those hopes came back to life as he felt the body stir. He saw her opening her eyes and smile at him weakly, caressing his cheek with a soft but weak touch of her hand. He was filled with an intense joy, hugging her, smiling at her, unable to fully comprehend his luck. Then she shushed him and looked deeply into his eyes, holding his face in her hands. 

"Ranma," she said in a deep, serious voice "I came back for you. Because you've got to tell me..."

He looked at her in confusion. What was she talking about?

"Ranma," she continued "do you love me?"

He was frightened by her voice, by that almost forlorn look in her eyes. Couldn't she see that he did? Why did she have to ask this, why just now? 

"Ranma," she implored "you've got to tell me, do you love me?"

"Akane," he replied desperately "why do you.. I can't.. I..."

"But Ranma," her voice sounded agonised by now and she cried in his arms "I only came back so you could tell me...before.. before.." 

He stared down at her in shock and all emotions drained out of him for he felt her weight being lifted as her body dissolved. Then he was alone.

She came running as fast as she could. The drop from the ridge hadn't stopped her, couldn't have even if it had been a hundred feet. She reached him the moment the girl in his arms simply faded out of existence, almost stumbling over her own feet in surprise. He didn't notice her. He just stared at his two empty arms, still poised as if to support the body that was there no longer. Slowly his arms rose up, crossing in front of his chest, gripping himself at the shoulders. His torso toppled forward until his body was just a quivering heap on the floor. 

Akane dropped to her knees directly in front of him. She didn't feel anything, almost as if she was detached from her body. She had no care in this world except for that crying form in front of her. Slowly she reached out.

Nodoka had been awoken by the cry. Or, to come closer to the truth, she had been ripped out of her sleep by a wailing sound that she hoped was only the cry of a living being. Banshees couldn't possibly cry worse. It didn't last long, but the ensuing silence hit her as bad as the scream. Her first notion was to storm into her son's room, but she halted herself at the door. He had explained to her that he wanted to get to the core of his nightmares, and he had her promise to not interrupt the process, even if he'd scream again. But it sounded so bad! How was she supposed to just ignore it and go back to sleep? She leaned her head on the doors frame. No matter what the price, she wouldn't disappoint her son. She had to trust him in this as he had trusted her by seeking her shelter. Trust in him to be strong enough to face whatever it was that made him sound like that. She stood there a long time, listening for a sound that would give her excuse to run to him, or gave her the feeling that he was save. All she heard were the sounds of the night.

At first he didn't react to her touch. He was too drowned in tears to notice anything in the world. But the touch went on. Tenderly stroking his head. His hand seemed to move on its own accord as it reached out and touched a knee, directly in front of him, probing it as to its reality. That hand was taken by another one, smaller than his, soft but strong. No other part of him moved. He felt the warmth of that other hand, felt it squeeze his. He heard a soft voice talking to him, shushing him. A voice he knew well. A voice that had called him names, that had cursed him and laughed with him. A voice he had heard almost every day for the last years. That he had just realized he would never hear again. He knew it couldn't be her. But if it wasn't, then what? Had he gone mad? He didn't care at the moment, because if madness contained her voice he would embrace it. 

As Akane stroked his head she felt her hand almost getting crushed by his grip. He was still sobbing, but it had grown quieter and his breathing had calmed down. She continued to shush him, told him that she was with him, that everything was alright, in ignorance of his current condition. She fought down the impulse to shake him up, make him look at her. She felt that she had to wait until he was done crying. It seemed to her that an eternity had passed when he finally moved. His head rose up slowly, her hand still on top of it. He looked at her other hand, the one he had gripped, as if doubting its existence. Than he slowly looked up further, to her arm, her chest, her chin, until he finally reached her eyes. She couldn't have described that look on his face. It seemed to be sad, sorry and utterly relieved at the same time. He seemed to be fascinated with her face, his hand coming up and touching it. The fingers where tracing the line of her cheek, up to the corner of her eye where they whipped away one of the tears she had cried herself. She reached out for that hand with her own free one, pressing it to her cheek as she tilted her head to lean on it.

"Akane?"

His voice sounded doubting in spite of her proved existence. She gave him her brightest smile, happy with seeing him break out of his stupor. 

"Hi there" she greeted him.

He almost knocked her out as he jumped up to embrace her. In fact he must have knocked her out because around her the world went black.

Somewhere in the distance some popcorn was thrown at a screen. A voice could be heard, shouting out in annoyance.

"Damn it, this should have been the juicy part!"

I took her some time to realize where she was. But when she did she jumped up, cursing to herself. Damn, how could she have fallen asleep? Some fine guardian she was. She looked down at Ranma's still unconscious form. He seemed as relaxed as was to be expected after a good nights sleep. For various reasons it made her glad to see him huddled in the blankets, a peaceful expression on his face. But he'd wake up soon, or would be woken up by his mother anyway. She preferred not to be caught by any of them. Slowly she opened the window again. Sitting on the windowsill she took a last look at his slumbering form. At least he had slept again. Maybe not because of her presence but it felt good to know it. She dropped out of the window and left the yard the way she had come. 

Nodoka left her room to prepare breakfast. Her back was hurting from the cramped position she had spent the night in. She had been sitting on the floor, her back leaning against the door. Most of the night she had listened for sounds to come out of her son's room. There had been none after that one scream. She had been bound by her word not to intrude on him that night, but she couldn't simply go to bed as if nothing had happened. So she had sat and, as the night went on, slept there. She still felt guilty at having been able to sleep at all. Nodoka stopped at Ranma's door. The night was over, and so was her obligation not to enter. Cautiously she pushed it open and peeked inside. Ranma was lying in the covers of his bed, his sleeping features displaying a dreamy smile. The relief that flooded her was almost too much. Had he really succeeded in defeating his nightmares? Hesitatingly she took a step towards the bed. Examining his features from closer up she could see though that, although he did look much better than yesterday, he still seemed exhausted, and his tone of skin was still a bit pale. Suddenly she realized that her son wasn't sleeping at all, but looked out of the window through half-closed eyes at some distant point. His calm voice startled her as he spoke, never letting the window escape his gaze.

"Mom, how long have you watched?"

"Son?" her voice was equally calm despite her sudden surprise. "Only since I opened the door. I came to wake you."

He turned his gaze towards her, including her in his smile.

"That's good, mom." As a second thought he added, "And thanks for keeping your word. I'm glad you didn't interrupt... me."

She didn't notice the small pause he made before the last word. Nodoka was too embarrassed with the thought that she actually had almost burst in that night, honour-bound or not. But his sincere smile kept her from dwelling on that thought for too long, filling her with the same good mood instead that her son seemed to be in. So she ordered him to get dressed and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. By the time she put on the water for the tea, she noticed herself humming softly.

Akane had almost been late for school, so she and Ranma hadn't had much time for talk. It was only afterward, when he walked her home, that they had some privacy.

"Have you heard about Ukyou?" he asked her.

"No, did something happen? I've been wondering about her. She's been missing the whole day."

"Don't worry. She seems only to have caught a cold. The doctor excused her for the next few days. I thought I could visit her, ask if she needs something. Care to join me?"

"Yes, sure, I'd like to."

They walked in silence some more, both following their own thoughts, before he spoke again.

"Hmm, Akane?"

"Yes?"

"About those dreams..."

He looked at her sideways, waiting for a reaction.

"Yes?" she finally asked, maybe a bit too casual.

"You know, I still don't remember them. And although I tried to meditate as promised it didn't really help. It's still all pretty fuzzy up there." He pointed a finger to his temple to accentuate his point. "But at least I got some rest out of tonight, although mom says that I have screamed again."

He noticed her flinch just slightly at the notion of his mothers comment. 

"Of course it's maybe just that I'm getting used to it. After all I'm a pretty tough guy."

He gave her his best macho-grin and was instantly rewarded with a withering look that could have burned a weaker man to cinders. But he had expected it, so he went on, unbothered.

"Maybe I shouldn't have worried about those stupid nightmares in the first place. Pop always says that worrying only makes it worse."

He could hear a sharp intake of breath coming from her. It sounded like some kind of security-vent. He ignored it completely.

"But you know what?"

He broke his stride, turning to face her, and by standing conveniently in her way forcing her to stop too. She obviously wasn't too keen to hear what he had to say. She looked at him as she always did when she was close to one of her eruptions, daring him to say that one word too much.

"There's been this funny feeling I've got."

He went to great pains to keep his expression as innocently as possible. Judging by her look of hardly hidden impatience he was successful. Sufficiently content with his little act he came in for the kill.

"Just as if, this time, I've simply got some help."

He watched her as the apparent anger dropped from her face to be replaced with confusion. He turned around again in one smooth movement and strode along the channel again, seeming oblivious to the gaping girl behind him. He grinned in satisfaction as he heard her break into a run to keep up with him, but the grin mysteriously vanished as soon as she caught up.

"Wha... what are you talking about?"

Akane sounded breathless despite the short distance she had to sprint. And wasn't there a drop of sweat on her forehead? He chatted away happily, undisturbed by her alarmed sound.

"Oh, I know, I know, that's a stupid notion. Call me a jerk again, but I can't help it. I just didn't feel alone tonight."

He watched her blush from the corner of his eye. She seemed completely at a loss for words. He almost pitied her, trying so hard to not appear embarrassed. He decided to give her pause, at least for the moment. Reassuringly he smiled at her, making a point out of showing his teeth.

"But that's stupid, I know. Because I asked mom and she said that she had been in her room all night. She was pretty serious about that. And since we had no guests yesterday I obviously must have been alone. So, go on, call me a fool."

He finished his little speech, waiting for his words to settle.

"Ranma," he heard her say with a small voice, "you're a moron."

"That's fine too." he agreed.

Ukyou wasn't happy at all to leave her business to Konatsu but right now, it couldn't be helped. She had caught a really bad cold. Sitting on a tree all night outside the Tendo's residence had been a freezing experience, especially when the rain set in. At least there had been no disturbing sounds from Ranma's room, just some dissonant snoring. That must have been his dad, she really hoped that. Ukyou had felt a little fuzzy on her return home, and when she prepared to go to school her head had been red hot and cooking. Konatsu had insisted that she got back to bed, not that she had seen it that night anyway. He seemed always prepared to get her covered, even if it was just in sheets. So there she was, lying on her back and staring at the ceiling. A pretty dull sight on reflection. There were some cobwebs she would have to remove once she was up again but else there was little in the way of excitement. She started turning her head to stare at the walls instead but thought better of it. The fact that the bag of ice started to slip from her forehead reminded her that the look of the ceiling was bearable in comparison to, lets say, severe headaches. So she didn't even look at the door when Konatsu came in, bringing her a bowl of hot soup and some news.

"How you're feeling mistress? Is your head still hurting?"

"It ain't that bad anymore, but it might start again if you continue calling me that."

As much as she liked him, she had grown sick of his diminutive act a long time before her cold.

As usual, he ignored her remarks about that. He kneeled beside her bed and put down the bowl of soup.

"I hope you can digest this better than your breakfast. It smells very good. Miss Kasumi has prepared it especially for you."

Ukyou wrinkled her brows at the notion of the eldest Tendo-daughter.

"She's here? How did she know I'm sick?"

There was no way she had been seen tonight, and even in that case Kasumi wouldn't know about her condition. 

"No, she ain't here. Ranma and Akane brought it. They came to visit you."

Ranma was here? Just great. Her wish to help him had got her into this less than presentable state and just then he had to decide on a visit. Or rather because of it. Anyway, she always wanted to see him, no matter what her condition. So she tried to sit up a bit while Konatsu pushed some cushions under her for support. Then she ordered him to bring her visitors in.

As they entered the room she noticed that Ranma looked a great deal better than yesterday, if still a bit tired. Coming to think of it, Akane looked tired too. Ukyou wondered why she was eyeing him almost suspiciously. She wouldn't get one of her fits in a sick girl's quarters, would she?

"Hey Ucchan, you look terrible."

Ranma remarked in his usually sensitive way. She didn't mind it, recognizing the concern in his voice. 

"Thank you for the flowers, Ran-chan. You could have called in advance. Then I'd put on some makeup."

He grinned at her, amused by her remark.

"I don't now. You already seem to have enough rouge on."

It felt good to laugh, although it hurt a little. She smiled a the both of them in turn.

"Thanks that you came. It's been a really boring day. I'm not used to lie in bed all day but Konatsu" she nodded at the closed door "won't let me get up."

She made a face that rewarded her with two wry smiles in return.

"Yes, I know, it's for my own good," she defended herself weakly. "But I don't have to like it."

"I'd never would have guessed." Ranma said teasingly.

He indicated at the bowl in front of her. 

"What's with the soup. You gonna eat it already? I swear it was really Kasumi that made it." he added with a side-glance at Akane.

Her elbow connected with his ribcage for that, not to anyone's surprise.

"Hey, what you're saying. I can prepare a fine bowl of soup any day!" Akane jumped at the topic as usual.

"I'm sure it's a fine bowl, it's the contents that worries me..."

Ukyou watched the both of them go through their usual disputes while she ate her soup. Something didn't seem right. Not the soup of course, that was perfect, as was to be expected since it was Kasumi that had prepared it. It was more the way in which their argument lacked some of the bitterness that always seemed to hover around its edges. In fact it sounded a whole lot more playful than usual, almost like some sort of friendly teasing-contest. Like those she used to have with Ranma when they were kids. By her point of view that was a bad sign. With a moan she sank back into her cushions.

Ranma and Akane stopped their quarrelling instantly and looked at her in alarm.

"Ukyou, you're not going to puke?" came Ranma's voice while Akane just watched her looking concerned.

"No, it's OK." She waved a weak hand at them. "I guess I just need some more rest, that's all. I'm sorry, but I better get some sleep." 

"Of course Ukyou, we'll leave at once."

Akane looked at Ranma questioningly, daring him to say otherwise. But he didn't cause her trouble.

"I hope you don't mind if we come back tomorrow. If you're not feeling better by then. Well, I guess we'll come anyway." was all he said.

Ukyou didn't know what to make out of that couple at the moment. But maybe she was only imagining things. Could be the fever, she thought. She told them that she would be happy to see them again anytime soon, and that wasn't a lie. In spite of their obvious rivalry for Ranma (though Akane would never admit to that) she liked the girl. And as for Ranma, he was always welcome. She watched them leave and, after the door had closed, resumed to watch the ceiling. She reached out for her bag of ice and put it back on her head. The cool mass on her temples came as a relief because her head had started to ache again.

"Where do we go now?" Akane asked as they left the small restaurant that also contained Ukyou's private quarters.

She didn't feel like going home at once. Ranma seemed to feel the same way. He shrugged his shoulders, looking around.

"Don't know, how about the park?"

The location he referred to wasn't far off, halfway from the dojo. 

"You're sure you want to go there?" she teased him. "There must be a lot of dating couples out there. People might mistake us for one..."

He didn't seem awfully impressed by her observation.

"Don't worry, there's enough cover around in case we should meet someone we know."

He suddenly raised one arm to cover his face, waving the other one frantically at an imaginary paparazzo. "Aaaargh, no photos, no photos."

Akane laughed at his silly display but couldn't help to wonder about their destination. It was a dating spot after all and Ranma had never been too keen on giving anyone funny ideas about the nature of their relation. But since he didn't seem to mind she was fine with his choice. They got there fast enough, chatting about school and other safe topics on the way. The park wasn't as full of couples as Akane had foretold. There were a lot of people of course, parents playing with their kids, dog-owners walking their owned dogs, folks simply hanging around and doing stuff. Sure, there were also some couples strolling around, but nothing in the way of getting obnoxious. And to make it perfect, not a single person that recognized them. After a long time of walking between the trees and statues they came by a bench, its coat of white, shiny paint still fresh. A sign was attached to it, stating 'Wet paint. Don't touch'. Ranma stopped in front of it, chuckling to a private joke. Akane looked at him in wonder until she remembered the little incident in the same park some months ago. Ranma turned to her, smirking. 

"You know, that paint is a real hell to get out of your clothes."

"I thought Kasumi did that." she fancied a guess.

"Yes, but she told me afterwards." He smiled ruefully, shaking his head. "I guess this time she'll have me to clean them myself."

Akane looked at him confused. What did he mean with 'this time'? Suddenly his arm lashed out, gripping her by the waist. Her feet were kicked away from under her and, as he let himself drop, turning towards the bench, she was carried with him. She found herself crashing into his lap, just like that last time. She had liked it then and it wasn't different now, although she tried her best to hide that fact from him.

"Ranma you jerk, what do you think you're doing?"

She glared at him, but wasn't successful in acting very convincing as he smiled at her apologetically, securing his grip nonetheless.

"What do you know? So you give me the ability to think after all..." 

"Yeah, what a stupid notion..." she knocked him slightly on the head. "After all I know that there's no one home up there..." Akane bit her lip, frowning. "But seriously, why did you do that? It's so... unlike you…"

He looked at her with a strange expression, like if playing some words in his head. When he spoke again he sounded calm and also very cautious.

"It's just that I recalled us sitting on a bench like that, after we had that clash because of your funny suit." 

"Hey, Do-chan wasn't a funny suit!" 

"No, it wasn't, really. Anyway, I sometimes regretted that you never gave me a chance to tell you about..." He appeared puzzled at his own thinking. "You remember that you got mad at me that night when I told you you're cute?"

She made a face as the memory came back.

"Hey, you just said that to trick me!"

"You still think that? Come on Akane, even I'm not dumb enough to try that stunt twice."

She got a little embarrassed, for he had a point.

"Yeah, I guess I knew that, I was just still so damn angry for what you did to me..."

He fastened his grip on her as he continued.

"I didn't do anything to you, Akane. Not that I didn't try..." The thought of it made him blush. "But you see, I kind of walked into my own trap. Somehow you made me. Hadn't Do-Chan come crashing in I'd have completely forgotten about that suit."

She wondered about what he just said to her. Ranma sounded sincere, but that was not the way she remembered it, or was it? Come to think of it, he had started out trying to talk her out of the suit, but after she agreed to it, the whole thing had somehow evolved into an embrace. That one had been unnecessary on his part because he had already got what he wanted. Then they got interrupted. What got her anger going had been the explanations of her father, not anything that Ranma had said. But it had perfectly fitted the picture. For since when did he ever do something nice on his own? Not for the first time in her life she cursed her temper. But after all it had led to this very nice moment in the park.

"So maybe I was a little harsh. That's one of the drawbacks when you've got a temper like mine."

Ranma chuckled at her remark.

"You tell me..." he said with a touch of remorse. "But that's not what I wanted to talk about. You see, when I followed you into the park I was pretty confused. And when I found you I didn't know what to say. So I simply called you cute. I only realized how stupid that was when it was already too late..."

Akane reared in shock.

That statement was the last thing she had expected. Damn Ranma, this was the second time today he had got her started in one direction and then reversed course without warning. She stared at him in disbelief, looking for a hint that he was only trying to do a bad joke. But he was a picture of seriousness. Suddenly she started to push at him, trying to break free of his grip. 

"So I'm not cute? What else is new!"

Her voice rose with her frustration, for she was still not able to break free.

"Let me go you stupid bully! You sure have no deal with an ugly girl like me!"

Suddenly his arms gave way and she felt herself pushed off him by her own force. As she landed on her backside she shot him a glare that was as much hurt as it was anger. He took it in, but didn't reflect it. Rather than that he looked sad.

"Now you did it again, Akane. You won't let me finish. And all I wanted to say was,..." His hands gestured helpless through the air. "I'm not sure what I wanted to say... it's just that 'cute' is such a stupid word. You can call a puppy cute, or maybe kids..."

He looked her directly into the eyes, frowning. 

"Are you still just a little girl Akane? I didn't think so at that moment. And that's why calling you 'cute' was so damn stupid..."

He let his words trail off, breaking eye-contact with her. Instead he looked at his feet. She was too stunned to do anything, her anger quenched by his statement. Akane felt insecure, as if one wrong movement on her part would open up the ground and make it swallow her. Slowly she stood up again. Her hand found it's way under his chin and forced him to look up again. He faced her with a helpless expression, his eyes big as saucers.

"So if I'm not cute," she asked softly " what am I?" 

"I… don't know. Maybe I should ask someone like Kuno. I'm sure he could teach me some nice phrases..."

He sounded as helpless as he looked, almost making her heart burst. Suddenly, and without warning, Akane sat on his lap again. 

"Oh, if you're in need of words, how about 'beautiful', 'enchanting',.. or what about 'gorgeous'?"

His smile was weak, her tender teasing not getting through completely. 

"So you'd like it if I said that? Fine with me. But it'd be still just so much hot air. It's no use Akane, I'm simply not good at stuff like this..." 

At the moment, the girl on his lap had the same problem. What was she to say in a situation like this? The boy she sat on wasn't the Ranma she used to know. That Ranma wouldn't have hesitated to call her 'uncute' and insult her proportions and femininity whenever the topic came to it. Except for once or twice when she had him too stunned to do so. And she didn't even have to resort to physical force. On those few occasions he only stared at her with a strange wide-eyed expression, almost like the one he wore now.

Could these two Ranmas have been the same person all along? 'Yes,' she thought, surprised by the simplicity of the answer, 'I guess they were.' Gently she began to stroke some strands of black hair out of his face, smiling at what she uncovered.

"Ranma, why is it that you do such things to me, all of a sudden? Like that race on the fence, or the way you walked me to school yesterday…" Her hand had trailed down to the side of his face, her thumb caressing his ear.

"...or that weird stuff you just told me. Do you only have to lack some sleep to do that?"

He frowned at her, his face speaking of uncertainty, but a smile appeared on his lips to mirror her own. He shrugged, clearly not understanding all of his actions himself. 

"Because, Ranma, if that's all it takes... " Now both of her arms were around his neck, her hands joined behind him. "...I'm sure I can make you stay up all night."

Usually, just thinking about talking to him like that would have made her die of embarrassment on the spot. But at the moment it seemed the right thing to say, with only a small hint of red spreading on her cheek. Ranma must have been feeling the same way because he didn't try to lash out with any stupid remark. He didn't even make a face, or to be precise, he made one of terrified fascination. Their foreheads nearly touched when she spoke those words. They were so close that each could feel the pounding heartbeat of the other one. The ragged breathing. The tremor. They leaned even closer, to drink in all of that sensation. Without conscious thought, not that any would have been possible, their lips met. Softly, without pressure, only a slight touch. But it felt sweet and electrifying and... It was enough to make them rear back in panic.

"Sorry...!"

They both cried out in unison, looking like big-eyed kids that had just broken their mother's favourite vase. 

"I didn't..." Ranma started out.

"I wasn't..." Akane began.

They both laboured hard to get their breathing back to normal. It didn't work well.

"You first!" Ranma finally managed to say. 

"Why me?" Akane shot back, still panicking.

"Because,... ladies first!" It was the best he could come up with.

"Since when I'm a lady?" she shouted in denial.

They tried to glare at one another with their faces still wide-eyed and pale but ended up blushing again.

"I don't..."

"I wanted..." they burst out simultaneously again.

Their words collided in mid-air and crashed down into silence. After an eternity, only some seconds in real-time, Ranma slowly raised a hand. His index-finger lightly touched her mouth, trying to keep her silent. He took a deep breath, considering what to say. He didn't get the chance. For her head snapped forward and suddenly she held the finger with her teeth, almost tearing the flesh. He looked at her startled as some incomprehensible sounds escaped her mouth.

"What the..?" was all he managed to say, staring in bewilderment. 

She let go of his finger to make a more understandable statement.

"Don't you dare to excuse yourself. I wanted this to happen as much as you did." 

Her gaze was intense as she waited for him to react. 

"How do you know I didn't want to blame you for it?"

He was audibly confused about her assumption. In his experience the both of them always sought, if not found, the fault in the other one. She snapped again at his hand, lacking any real effort though.

"Because I know the kind of jerk you are," she said, her voice almost sad.

Her arms started to move, rising from around his neck where they had rested throughout the whole incident. They found the sides of his face, holding his head in a firm grip. His eyes grew wide again as he saw her get into position. But she didn't come in, stopping her face directly in front of his. 

"No cats Ranma, no tape,... no excuses. This time it was for real..."

Her face was almost without expression, but her eyes seemed to burn like hell.

"... and it was awesome."

Her words were simple, like a hammer is simple. They shattered what was left of his self-control and smashed into him like a fist into the groin. His body reacted in the only way possible at the moment, his arms tightening their grip, pulling her towards him for what little distance was left. His embrace could have crippled a weaker girl in its fervour, but Akane wasn't made of china.

Her own hug could have bent steel in its vehemence. Their kiss... no one should ever bother to describe it. But would an observer have been present, someone with the ability to see beyond human flesh, he or she could have seen strange lights flare up around them, like those auras they emitted on the battlefield. Only that this time they seemed to melt in the places they touched. Blue to red, flowing into one another, never mixing up but becoming some kind of pattern. And through those dancing colours they entered a place where the rest of world had no admittance. Their lives as well could have ended at this point. Because whatever came back from there had no right to call itself two individuals anymore. In other words, as far a kisses go, it was a bloody good one.

No one watched the young couple's hungry embrace. No human anyway. Only a lonely duck drifting on the lake seemed interested. Precisely, it seemed stunned. It drifted as close as possible to get a better look at what was going on, never trusting his nearsighted eyes. But he couldn't deny that this time, they worked quite fine. Thanks to the glasses on his beak. The duck's head could as well have blown up by the sudden rush of thoughts flashing through his mind. He kept on staring anyway.

No one who ever stood beneath a bursting dam has ever lived to tell the tale, but science has it that you are crushed from the sheer pressure of the gushing water before you get a chance to drown. It was very much the case with Ranma and Akane. They were ripped apart by the brute force of their emotions, no longer held in check. The torn pieces mixed and shuffled and no mending in the world would ever be able to make things as they had been before. That was a most frightening aspect for both of them. Their world would change and they had no means to stop it, even if they wanted to. There would be new rules imposed on their game, the way they had always played it no longer working out. Given the nature of human habits they might of course still try, but the results where not guaranteed anymore. Was this what that big 'L'-word was like? It didn't feel pink at all.

Akane clung to Ranma's chest as if he was has the one thing that kept her from drowning amidst a raging sea. Given the amount of water they've both lost and the violent shaking of their bodies it was a fitting comparison to make. None of them had said a word between the kissing and crying. The were in no condition to describe their feelings to themselves, let alone to someone else. As it was, their senses of touch, smell, and taste flooded them with too many impressions at once, sight wasn't needed and hearing be damned. This time they wouldn't allow their brains to interfere with useless vocals.

But speaking of time, which had no meaning for them at the moment, it nonetheless ran out and they eventually had to face the need to go home. So Ranma stood up, reluctantly, but still carrying Akane in his arms. They both were oblivious to the curious looks the people they passed by gave them as they left the park and walked the road toward her home. It was only in front of the dojo's gate that he cautiously released his hold on her. She didn't let go of him though, her face still buried in his chest. 

"You... you're still there tomorrow."

Her voice was rough from crying. She looked up at him, imploringly, her hand clawed into his shirt.

"Promise?"

His eyes were rimmed with red, but they looked at her very determined as he answered.

"Not just tomorrow..."

They shared a last, desperate kiss before he let go of her. As he walked down the road, he looked back at her all the time until she lost sight of him. It took Akane some time regaining enough composure to enter the house.

Mousse sat alone in the darkness of the small room he occupied at the Cat-Cafe. It was just a square closet with barely enough room for his mattress and the few things he had brought along from China. Some clothes, some personal items and his weapons. He had an awful lot of them. They almost didn't fit into this room. It was sometimes hard to believe he could carry them on his person. Moving around freely without anyone noticing. He smiled at the thought and not without pride. 'I am a Master of hidden weapons after all.' Weapons were a natural part of him by now. He could no longer imagine to be without their constant weight. Just like a diver that needs a leaden belt to stay level, he needed them to keep his strength and balance. They were not the things that pressed down on him, like those emotions that cut as no blade he ever used, that wore him down, hindering his every move. And through all the pain endured and all the fears and other trials he had faced he wasn't rewarded with strength. On the contrary. He had paid with all of it and now, it seemed, he had to declare bankruptcy. 'I only wish I had been taught how to hide this too.' He stared out into the night with his sight mostly blurred by the absence of his glasses. He didn't wear them very often. It wasn't because Mousse was a vain type of guy. Well, not to the point of interfering with common sense. Nonetheless he'd got himself into trouble more then once by not wearing them. He had been kicked and beaten frequently for mistaking people for something they were not. But he could not bring himself to wear them constantly. Because when the world was out of focus, when the shapes lost their coherence, his mind changed them to the one form, the one face, that was important to him.

Without his glasses the world was full of Shampoo, the beautiful amazon that had invaded his every thought since their childhood back home. Whenever he worked in the cafe downstairs he served her, and it didn't matter that she used different voices to order. When he walked the streets he saw her, running this way or that, on different errands, all at the same time. He was able to see her in everything that was remotely humanoid in appearance. All he had to do was let his mind slip. To loose focus. To shut down that voice inside yelling at him just how much he cheated himself. That this were all just stupid dreams, that reality didn't care just how many Shampoos he saw. That Shampoo didn't care. He had become pretty good at ignoring it. Ignoring reality to live in a world that was going completely Shampoo. He knew he loved her. This was the one thing in his live that was undeniably real. Even if he sometimes wished it wouldn't be. He loved her. And She didn't love him. It was finally time he faced it. He remembered the day of Ranma's supposed wedding to Akane. An eternity he had waited for this day to come, for various reasons. Shampoo had been after that guy for some time now and Mousse couldn't think of any means to stop her short of Ranmas death or marriage. The first one he had tried several times, always failing. So he concentrated his hopes on the other one. Another reason was that, while he wasn't actually the best of friends with both of them, admittedly by his own fault, he was dry ground for love. And though he hadn't witnessed them confessing their love, even one as blind as him had seen clearly that both where in for it up to their necks and drowning. And he needed this, needed to know that there was still some love to be found in this world, even if he held no part of it. Even if he had stood in its way more than once. So with the marriage coming up Mousse had thought his time had come. Ranma wouldn't be a threat anymore. And with him out of the way how could Shampoo possibly not realize that there was only one guy that was always there for her? He had told her about this, told her to get over her feelings for Ranma and accept his love. And she had smiled and told him she'd understand. She even asked him to help her prepare some special meat-buns for the wedding. It had been perfect. Love was all around now. He drank it in, swam in it, drenched himself to the bone. With his brain cluttered by dreams of his new-found luck he didn't realize that those meat-buns where of the dynamite kind. Only after the wedding started and the combined explosions of Shampoos buns and Ukyou's also explosive okonomiyaki scattered the assembled guests did he snap out of it. She had never planned to let go on Ranma. Even after Jusenko, where even Ryouga must have accepted that there was nothing in this world that could get between those two, she still clung to the thought of making him her own. 

And she had at least succeeded in stopping the wedding. So it was his fault too, after all he had helped her, hadn't he? He had to face it. She would never stop this before Ranma was finally and completely out of reach. 

Death or marriage. Maybe not even then. And even if she'd ever accept that Ranma was forbidden territory, he should have known that she wouldn't simply turn around 180 degrees and love him instead. She wasn't that simple, he had been forced to learn the hard way, a long time ago. He looked down to his fingers that toyed idly with his glasses. Slowly and very deliberately he cleaned them with a piece of soft cloth, checking them against the moonlight. It was time to face the real world at last, he told himself. It was time to accept the consequences. Slowly he put on his glasses.

When Ranma came home he found his mother still awake and sitting in the living-room. He greeted her absentmindedly and continued to his own quarters. Her curious voice stopped him.

"Son? You know you've got some paint on your back?"

He blushed at the notion, turning to her.

"Yes mom, sorry."

She looked at him questioningly, trying to figure out what mood he was in.

"Did anything happen son? You look strange."

The tone of red on his face intensified.

"No mom, I just..."

His words trailed off as his shoulders slumped. He let out a deep breath.

"Sorry mom, something did happen." He gave her a apologetic smile. "Just don't ask right now. Please?"

Her face was a display of confusion, but she nodded. 

"Of course, son. You don't have to tell me."

He crossed the few steps towards her and took her hands into his own, kneeling down.

"I'll tell you mom," he said to her. "I'll tell you as soon as I know what it was. Because, you see, I don't know it myself."

Nodoka could feel the slight trembling still present in her son's body and from close up she could easily make out the marks of strain around his eyes. She recognized those signs although it had been a long time since she had been in a state like this herself.

"Is it that bad?" she asked with compassion.

"Yes mom."

His confession sounded almost like a sigh. She couldn't help but beam at him.

"Don't worry Ranma. Everything will be fine. Believe me."

His eyes showed some of his doubts about her statement. 

"How do you know? Everything didn't work out fine for you mom."

Her smile didn't waver as she answered this.

"Because of who you are, son. You're not like Genma. And because I still wouldn't have wanted to miss it, even if I had known what would happen."

She squeezed his hands to emphasize her point. He had turned his gaze towards the floor, biting his lips. Nodoka gave him the time he needed, not interrupting his thoughts until he was ready. Finally he looked at her again, with more resolve than before.

"I love you mom."

It was an innocent enough statement, something a son would just says to his mother, but Nodoka was overjoyed to hear him say it.

"I love you too, son" she said wholeheartedly.

Akane didn't sleep well. In fact, she didn't sleep at all. The thoughts that swirled in her head wouldn't let her. What had happened? Had she really kissed him? Or had it just been a dream? Or a nightmare? Something he wouldn't remember the next day? But it had felt so real! She could still taste him on her lips. No, she should not think about it. Else she'd need a jog and a cold shower. Would he lie awake like this, staring at the ceiling? No, not like this, he got no teddy-bear to cling to. Cling to... It would be nice to cling to something else than a plush-toy. Damn, jog and shower down that road too. Had he been serious about it? Wouldn't he regret this night's events tomorrow? Wouldn't she? Shouldn't she be jumping around and spread flowers or something stupid like that? Did he really think her no longer a little girl? He surely didn't on that bench. How did he come up with an idiotic idea like that? The bench, not the girl. Has he planned this to happen? Had he just played that sick-boy act to get her defences down and then attacked her from all sides to corner her in that park? Had she forced him to do it, sitting on his lap like that? Could she have such an effect on him? What else could she... shower, jog, shower, jog. He could have kissed her a hundred times before, had he ever tried. No, she'd have killed him! But it wasn't her fault that he had always been such a jerk! Why hadn't they tried this before? Their parents would go gaga, even by their standards, if they learned of this. Would it be traditional or western-style? Would there be more people trying to kill her than there were to kill Ranma? It had felt so good, just holding him. They had been close so often, but nothing like this had ever happened. He'd sure been sleeping like a log by now. Would he dream of her? His eyes were so beautiful when he looked at her that way! Why was she still shaking? The night, or what was left of it, got very long.

Before Mousse could walk out of the door he heard a cackling voice behind him.

"Where do you think you're going this late at night? You'll have to start early tomorrow, you know that?"

Mousse should have known that there was no way to simply slip out of the restaurant without the old hag noticing. The handle of the door still in his grip he turned to face her.

"I'm leaving, old one. You'll have to find a new waiter."

He couldn't make her out in the shadows, only guess her position by her voice.

"So you're deserting us?"

The tone of her voice was unreadable. Not that her mood mattered to him right now.

"I'm not deserting anyone. This here..." With his free hand he made a gesture to the world at large. "...is family-business, and I've never been part of the family." Some undercurrents were audible in his voice, but for the most part it was level. "And since we never had a contract as to my work here, I guess I can go as I please."

There was a moment of silence before the voice spoke again.

"What about Shampoo? Don't you tell her goodbye?"

"No!" He made this word sound very final. "It's hard enough for me to leave her, I don't feel like going and tell her about it. But I do have to go. So no, I won't tell her."

The Shadow's voice called out again, teasing him.

"Didn't you always insist on loving her? Have you finally grown tired of it?"

It was a question he had asked himself today a thousand times, so he was well prepared to answer it. But still it was difficult.

"Yes, I have grown tired, but I can't help it. I'll always love her. But today I witnessed a couple that was truly in love. Both of them. And I realized that, whatever I might try, we will never be like this. Because in the end it always takes two." He opened up the door and stepped into the frame. "For all it matters, tell her I wish that she finds a love like that someday. But she can forget about finding it with Ranma."

He started to close the door, but was interrupted by the voice again. 

"So your leaving although you think your greatest rival no longer a threat?"

The old women sounded more interested than alarmed. Mousse couldn't help the bitter little smile on his face.

"Funny, isn't it? And he never had been a threat to start with. 'Cause, guess who had been the couple I saw today."

Without a further word he pulled the door shut. Cologne was left behind in the darkness of the counter. Foolish duck-boy. What did he think he would manage with a statement like that? Shock her? As if she hadn't expected this to happen all along. After all she had listened very carefully to the stories that Mousse and Shampoo had told her of what happened at Jusenko. She hadn't grown so old without learning a thing or two about human nature, and what had been apparent to her in Nerima had only been proven there. So Ranma and Akane had finally started to express their love more obviously. She would have to deal with that eventually.

It was breakfast time at the Tendo's residence. The whole family was sitting around the table, eating in more or, in the case of Genma, a Tendo by force of habit, less civilized ways. Kasumi's attention, while doing her chores at refilling teacups, was suddenly drawn to her youngest sister. Akane had been sitting quietly at her usual place, next to the empty spot where Ranma normally sat. She didn't seem to have much of an appetite and mainly concentrated her attention on the cup in her hand. Now she suddenly jerked her head around and stared, with a surprised expression , through the open door behind her. Kasumi followed her gaze but couldn't see anything unusual in the garden. As she opened her mouth to query her sister about this, she suddenly heard the gate open and a panting Ranma came running up the path. 

"Good morning Kasumi, good morning Nabiki..."

He greeted as he put his head through the door. Turning to the two elder men at the table he continued.

"Morning Mr. Tendo, Pop."

Having spent the necessary amount of politeness he turned to Akane. He grinned at her for a second before speaking up.

"You're ready for school?"

"Yep" came her answer and she was over the table and in the kitchen in a flash.

Coming back with her lunchbox she grabbed her bag and the boy in the door and started to run.

"Bye everyone!" they shouted as they vanished through the gates.

The assembled Tendos, including the one by habit, watched them leave in stunned silence. 

"Sister, I think you can put it down now." Nabiki spoke to a motionless Kasumi still poised to offer tea to someone long gone. 

When they rounded the next corner, Ranma got smashed into the wall, Akane holding him with a two-handed grip to his shirt.

"What do you think your doing?" she shouted at him, her face a well known mask of anger.

"I only wanted to pick you up for school." He sounded surprised by her reaction.

"And you don't think they'll notice? You never picked me up for school!"

"Of course not, I used to live there. I didn't have to."

They were nose to nose now. Her anger was starting to subside while he was getting more and more agitated. From out of nowhere a bright smile appeared on her face.

"Nevermind, just don't do it again... It was kind of sweet though."

His head jerked forward as she pulled him in, catching his lips with hers. He needed some time to separate his hands from the walls where he had pressed them to. But when he did he pulled her even closer, leaning into the kiss. When they finally disconnected they had to catch their breaths again.

"Oh boy, if picking you up gets that complicated, what will we do at school?"

His remark paused her for a second. Of course he was right. There was no way that they could possibly get through with any act of innocence there. At least not for long, considering the rate they were progressing. But then, she had no real intention to pull the breaks right now. If ever.

"We'll see when we get there, OK?" she touched his cheek gently. "You're not scared, are you?"

He stared at her as if she had something crazy.

"Of course I'm scared! This whole thing came way too suddenly..." 

"Too suddenly? Of course it came too suddenly. What did you expect? A note in advance?"

"Hah, if you'd have known what would happen you'd never have gone there!"

"Say's who? And I bet you'd have given the widest berth to that bench!"

"You almost make that sound like a good idea…" he said in an voice close to sulking.

They passed the next minutes in some kind of staring-contest as each tried to make out the other one's mind.

"So you gonna back out?"

Her voice was shaking as she held her breath for his answer.

"Not on my life" He reached up and touched the hand that, for some reason, still held on to his cheek. "You know how I think about challenges." 

"Yes, I know..." She squeezed his cheek slightly as she finally exhaled. "So I'm a challenge now?" 

His grin grew wide as he answered her.

"The worst I've ever been in for."

Mousse walked along the streets for the rest of the night, and by dawn he still didn't know where to go. Then again, he knew where he wanted to go to. He wanted to go home, or at least to China. Anything, but out of this crazy country. This implied that he needed money, so he would need a job, for which he would need the proper papers. Problem was that the only papers he had was an outdated short-term visa as a circus-magician. Begging wasn't a good idea in Japan, even if he'd been able to resort to that. So that left him with what? He could fly, as a duck he could surely cross the strait to China but that would mean he'd have to send his personal belongings by mail. To what address? He didn't feel like going home at once. And Chinese Mail wasn't that trustworthy anyway. He could sell some of his weapons, but then, why not sell himself? They were a part of him, so he would not be able to bring himself to do it. And there was also the alternative of crime. He could rob or steal some money and then just leave the country at once. As easy as it sounded, he preferred to keep this as a last option. Not that he was a saint in any aspect, but he wasn't in the mood for something like that. So he wandered on, pondering, until his feet carried him to a well-known small restaurant with a sign saying 'UCCHAN'S'. The smell of fresh food came wafting out of the open door, reminding his stomach that breakfast was a habit hard to overcome. Okonomiyaki at morning? Why not for a change. With a shrug he entered. He was greeted with a load of water coming his way.

"Squaak?!" he asked infuriated.

Was this the way to greet customers? He glared at a flustered Konatsu, who held the bucket still in hand.

"Oh, Mister Mousse, I'm so sorry!" He stared down at the agitated duck. "Just wait a second, I'll get you some hot water."

Mousse followed him behind the counter, where his miraculous change was reverted. Being able of normal speech again he repeated his complaint.

"Is that a way to greet a customer? What did you do that for?"

Konatsu flinched under his glare, but stood his ground.

"I'm sorry sir, but the shop's not opened yet. I was just emptying the water from scrubbing the floor. I'm sorry but I didn't see you coming in."

"Have you ever thought about using hot water for scrubbing?"

"Sir? No impertinence, but it tends to get a bit colder on the floor..."

Mousse got a little ticked off by the undiscriminating polite behaviour of that boy. 

"Yeah? Whatever you say. I guess I better get some dry clothes and find some open shop."

He started towards his backpack when Konatsu addressed him again.

"Mister Mousse? As an apology and a reparation for my fault I'd like you to join Mistress Ukyou upstairs for breakfast. I'm convinced she'll enjoy your company and it would give me the opportunity to clean the clothes I so clumsily stained."

Mousse turned, studying the boy's strangely female face.

"That was an invitation, wasn't it? Because if it is I tell you..." he shrugged "...yeah sure. Just show me the way." Konatsu lead him to a small room where he could get dressed and took away his dirty robe for cleaning. Then he showed him to a chair and asked him to wait while Konatsu went to inform the shop's owner about her unexpected guest. On his return he asked him to follow. Mousse was led upstairs to a room where Ukyou was sitting in her bed, a small table with food and tea next to it. She smiled at his arrival, greeting him.

"Hello Mousse, nice you dropped by."

Mousse noticed her rasping voice and the bottles and boxes of medicine on the table.

"Hello Ukyou. Nice to see you. I'd like to say you look great but then..." he smirked "...you wouldn't believe it anyway." 

"No kidding. Come on in, have a seat."

She pointed at an empty chair in front of the table. He took the offered seat, searching for something to say.

"Is it bad? Your cold I mean."

"Nothing to worry about, I guess I'll be up tomorrow. Want some tea?"

He accepted her offer, glad for an distraction. He took some sips in silence before she talked up again.

"So I hear you've got drowned by Konatsu. I hope you're not too mad at him."

"No," he put on a sad smile "I'm getting used to things like that. They seem to happen a lot lately. And at least he offered to wash my cloth. That's nice of him."

Ukyou raised an eyebrow.

"That sounds like him alright. He's pretty considerate in things like that."

Mousse wondered about her tone of voice.

"You don't sound too happy with that."

"No, no," she waved her hands in defense "he's fine, he's just so damn... polite all the time. That servant-crap is getting at my nerves sometimes, that's all." 

"Hey, there's worse things in life. At least you've got someone that cares about you."

He noticed the depression in his own voice. Ukyou did notice it too.

"What happened? You sound perfectly like Ryouga."

He looked at her questioningly. Did he really sound like that suicidal candidate on vacation? He had thought his emotions in better check.

"What happened? Not much. I guess." He rubbed his forehead with his hand. "What can I tell you? Nothing you'd like to hear at the moment, sorry." He flicked an apologetic smile at her confused features. "Hey, don't look at me like that. You wouldn't like it, believe me."

Her eyebrow came up again.

"It doesn't happen to be about Ranma and Akane?" 

""What else.."

"And you won't tell me?"

"No."

She let out a frustrated sigh.

"Then it must be really bad."

He leaned back in his seat, playing with his cup.

"Depends on your point of view."

"You know my point of view when it comes to those two!"

She sounded as if she was to lose her temper.

"In that case it might be bad news." he concluded. 

She decided to lose her temper alright.

"Won't you stop this and tell me? If it's got to do with Ran-chan I've got a right to know!"

He didn't seem too impressed by her outbreak. Rather than this he seemed content in stirring his tea. When he spoke again his voice was absolutely calm.

"Did I ever tell you about Jusenko? About those eggs?"

Ukyou was completely taken aback by his sudden change of topic.

"What are you talking about?" she asked incredulously.

"Shampoo got wrapped up in one of those eggs that alter your mind," he continued, ignoring her completely. "The rules are like this: You get wrapped up in one of them and the next person you see will be your master. You'll be completely loyal, obeying every wish, no matter what."

He looked up at her again to confirm her attention before going on.

"Ranma had her wrapped up in this one to reverse the effect of the previous one that made her turn traitor on us. You see…"

He paused a second, for drama and to consider what to say next.

"I would have been the one she'd look at. I could have been her master. She would have obeyed my every word. I want her to tell me that she loves me? She'd sing it to me if I ordered her to."

He let out deep breath, his voice suddenly thick with resignation.

"But that's the point. I would have had to order her. What kind of love is that? So I decided to let that chance pass. I simply handed her a mirror."

At this point Ukyou decided to be a part of this conversation once more.

"So she'd be her own master again?"

He could hear the compassion in her voice. Did she care? Maybe. Did it matter? No.

"Yes, she was her own master again. So guess what she did? She was all over Ranma again in a second."

He couldn't help the bitterness in his voice.

"Just as usual."

"What did you expect? She's always been like this."

"I don't know what I expected. It just wasn't fair."

"I know exactly what you mean."

He looked at her appraisingly.

"Yes, maybe you do. But then, when all's said and done you're still left with someone who loves you. Not the way you want him too, but then, you can't have everything."

"And that's something I should be happy about?"

She didn't sound happy at all.

"Yes, it is, believe me."

His tea had gone cold by now, but he didn't mind. He had other concerns at the moment.

"You know I've been in for Shampoo all my life and there's few things I wouldn't try to make her mine but… but there comes a point when you ask yourself: Why? Why do I try this? When I know it will never happen? Of course you believe it will happen, for you have to, but there's always the doubt. What if she'll never return my feelings? What if she only thinks of me as some kind of obnoxious fool with a stupid curse and funny glasses?" The teacup began to tremble in his hands, as his voice got tense more and more.

"I can't take it anymore and I don't want it anymore. Today, I decided to quit."

He put the teacup back on the table, for its own sake.

"What do you mean 'You quit'? You can't just quit on love!" Ukyou asked, not believing what she just heard.

Mousse had always been a... a what? A fool for love? Wasn't that his point? But he couldn't just pack up his feelings and kick them to kingdom come. He never appeared to her as being able of such an act of coldness.

"I know I can't..." he said almost defensively as if sensing her thoughts "...but since it's a one-man show I can take it wherever I want. I don't have to stay and play the fool for someone who doesn't care. I'm leaving this place."

He sagged in his chair as if drained by his speech. Ukyou watched him sit there. To her he looked pretty lost, and sad, but he also seemed to be very determined. She made a decision.

"You've got the money for that?"

He looked at her in confusion. 

"No, not enough right now. I didn't exactly chose my last job for the great pay. But I'll manage this... somehow."

"You fancy a new one?"

After all, he had experience in the restaurant business.

"Hey Yuka, what you're looking at?"

The young girl turned away from staring after a certain couple, to frown at her best friend.

"Say, haven't those two been a bit strange today?"

Sayuri shrugged, not easily impressed by strange behaviour. She had, like most people on Furincan, a lot of training in the field of wondrous sightings and strange phenomena.

"By whose standard? Seemed to me the normal mix of kicking, screaming and sleeping in class."

"Yeah, but... like this morning, when Kuno tried to glomp to Akane…"

"What about it? Ranma booted him sky-high, just as usual."

"Sure he did that. But he seemed to be taking notes before he took him out!"

Sayuri tried to remember, but since it had been such an everyday occurrence she hadn't paid attention.

"Why should he do that? He'd get better Shakespeare-recitation if he'd just rent a Kenneth Brannagh movie. "

"No doubt about that. You think he knows that's Shakespeare's stuff that Kuno tends to recite?"

"Oh, come on, even he can't be that thick."

She considered this for a moment.

"Can he?"

But Yuka had already changed the topic.

"Or when Akane got angry at lunch."

She remembered almost stumbling over the two of them under one of the trees in a more remote corner of the school's park.

"I could have sworn Ranma just tried to kiss her."

Sayuri still wasn't impressed.

"No wonder she kicked him over the roof. Although I guess," she threw a mocking smile at her friend "not everyone here would react so violently."

Yuri's face got a nice, gleaming red, just like Akane's when they had met her.

"That's not the point!" she finally managed to say, ignoring the laughter next to her.

"So what if he really tried his luck on a kiss? He's always around one girl or another. It was probably only a matter of time until he tried something funny with her too." 

"Maybe you're right. And she certainly showed him what she thought of it. It's just.."

"Just what?"

"It's just that I can't remember when she last jumped along to catch him again."

"That wouldn't have been necessary!"

"Hey, you tried to kiss me in front of people!"

"I tried to? You did!"

"Ah yeah? Should we go back and ask them?"

"Hah, I bet they'd say you looked all wanting for one."

The certain couple Yuki had watched leaving was once again taking the scenic route. In other words they where on the fence, with Ranma in the lead and Akane following with a little less grace than him. This time he didn't seem likely to stumble, but that could be helped.

"Hah, I bet they'd say you looked like a love-struck fool."

SPLASH

"What did you say?" Ranma cried out in a higher pitch than seconds before.

Akane, still standing on the fence looked down at the girl in the channel.

"Me? I didn't say anything." Her voice dripped with innocence. "You must be hearing things."

The little red-head gave her a withering stare but got back up without a word. After running some meters she spoke up again.

"I'm not..."

"What?"

"A... fool!"

"As I said, you must be hearing things."

The came to the spot where the channel took a bend and they had to take to the sidewalk again. They walked side by side, minding their own thoughts. Akane broke the silence with a sigh.

"You know, that curse of yours really is annoying sometimes."

Ranma smirked at her.

"You tell me?"

"Just imagine I'd have the sudden compulsion to kiss you? Must be the work of some evil magic of course, or something like that. And you're a girl, just like now. Wouldn't that be... strange?"

The little red-head honoured her name up to the ears.

"Don't you even think about something like that! That would be... I don't know... I'm just not half the pervert you take me for!"

"Give it a break, I don't take you for a pervert."

"You've called me one often enough."

"You gave me more than one reason."

"That just been... coincidences."

"You seem to attract them a lot."

"That's not my fault, those things happen to me all the time."

"They do, no need to question that."

They walked on the street by now where the dojo was located. The sky was beginning to cloud over again and so the light got kind of gloomy. Rain was to be expected soon. As they reached the gate it was already beginning to drizzle. Akane looked up at the black mass over their heads.

"Would you mind coming in for a while? At least 'till the rain is over?" 

"Why? I've already changed."

She sounded just a bit like sulking.

"We could do something about that, you know."

"Don't you think I'm safer around the house this way?"

Akane looked at the definitely female body next to her.

"Maybe, but strange as it may sound, I prefer your male side."

This earned her a mocking smile.

"Don't you know, there seem to be some things we've got in common."

"So you're coming?"

She sounded a little bit too eager for her own taste. He seemed to have heard it too.

"Yeah, yeah, before you start pleading.."

"Hey, I wouldn't plead for something like that!"

" 'Course you would.."

"No way...."

"Way..."

And on and on…

The Tendo household was full of life as always at this time of day. Soun and the panda called Genma played one of their usual games of shogi, bragging about their impending victory. Well, one was bragging, the other was holding up signs with a similar topic. Kasumi was busy in the kitchen, whistling to herself. Happosai sat in the living-room and tended to his vast collection of stolen underwear, shouting out things like 'There you are baby' and 'Come to papa'. Only Nabiki was nowhere to be seen. Maybe she had some debts to collect or likewise. When Ranma and Akane came towards the house those sounds suddenly came to a stop, as their argument had been audible enough to announce them. They were greeted upon entering the house by four pairs of eyes, with looks ranging from surprise to amusement.

"What?"

They asked the silent audience in unison.

Happosai was the first to break the spell.

"Ranma, Akane you two look pretty today!"

He shouted, launching himself at the nearest one of the couple. In his case that meant Ranma. He only got there halfway because of an angry Akane that stepped in and reversed his flight with a high kick of her leg.

"What do you think you're doing? Is that a way to greet people?"

"But Akane, darling, that's the only way to show a sweetheart welcome! Let me show you...!"

He got airborne again, ready to glomp her whatever her defense when his flight once more got redirected. This time it was Ranma that stepped in and hauled him out through the door by a well placed strike to the stomach. 

"Don't sweat it gramps, a 'hello' will do."

There was a crash outside as someone slammed into the garden-wall.

"That's not fair!" came a wail from outside. "Banding up on an old man like that. I'll gonna teach you some respect!"

Before he had a chance to act up to his words Kasumi called out to him.

"Grandfather, you know what I told you about playing in the house."

Her voice was warm as always, but there was the trace of a threat trailing along.

"But Kasumi, sweetheart, they started it!" he defended himself.

"That's no reason to take part in it."

She sounded like talking to a naughty kid instead of a man many times her age.

"You didn't plan on throwing any bombs, did you?"

Hastily, Happosai tried to hide a big, round object behind his back.

"Me? Never! How can you think of me so lowly?!"

He sounded insulted, ignoring the obvious evidence behind him.

"That's good, because it might have ruined dinner. Why don't you go clean yourself up, the table will be set soon."

Happy lived up to his name in an instant.

"Whoa, dinner! Why didn't you say so earlier. I'll be ready in a second!"

He was in the house and up the stairs in no time.

Turning to Ranma she put on the bright, delighted smile that was her trademark.

"Hello Ranma, so nice you dropped by. Would you like to join us for dinner?"

He was still a bit surprised how easily she had just controlled the old martial-arts master he had angered.

"I don't know," he said a bit hesitant "mom's sure prepared something for me."

But Kasumi left him no options.

"Come on Ranma, you're not going to tell me that you can't stomach a second meal."

He blushed a bit but smiled.

"If you don't mind." 

"Of course I don't." She beamed at him. "Go on, have a seat. I'll serve some tea first."

He complied to her wish and watched her vanish in the kitchen. He enjoyed the welcome and the aspect of a dinner prepared by her. It was like coming home. But then, this was his home for a long time. It still felt like it. Was this treachery on his mother? His thoughts got interrupted by Soun's wailing cry.

"Oh son, I'm so proud of you. How valiantly you defended my little Akane!"

He spread tears all around him like a broken tap. Genma held up a sign saying:' She seems to be fighting FOR you now.'

"Father" Two voices cried out in unison again, although at different targets. "I could have handled him alone!" Two heads shot around to face each other, surprised by the synchronised outbreak. Ranma was first to recover.

"What do you mean, you could handle him alone? That over-aged brat would have clung to you without problems. Hadn't I interfered..."

Akane cut him short with her heated response. 

"I wouldn't have run that risk had I not protected your stupid back from getting a big old hug!"

"And since when do I need your protection?"

"Ha, next time you can cuddle with him all you want! I don't care anyway!"

As soon as Soun's hopes of a happy couple had flared up, as soon they crumbled to ashes.

"Kids," he cried "please don't fight again!"

"SHUT UP!" they both shouted at him in one voice.

Everything went silent as those words cut through the room. Ranma and Akane were visibly surprised by what they just ordered the head of the Tendo household.

"Sorry dad, it was Ranma's fault.."

"Sorry Mister Tendo, it was Akane's fault..."

Two faces glared at another... again.

"Was not!"

"Was not!"

"Whaaaa...!" Soun broke out in tears again while Genma held up a sign only sporting a '?'.

Kasumi picked the perfect moment for serving the tea. The handing out of the cups and the distributing of the hot fluid gave everyone pause to cool down. And the drink itself helped improve their mood and reminded their stomachs of their appetite. The following conversation carried fewer emotions as they talked about common topics like shape-changing curses or manpowered low-orbital flying. And when Happosai finally left the bathroom Ranma gladly accepted the opportunity for getting back into his original shape. But changing back had its hazards. Like a different hormonal composition. Getting back at the table reminded him of it. He sat down at his usual place, which brought him in close proximity to Akane. He had never spent much thought on it, but paying no attention to her wasn't easy. Given some of the new options in their relationship it was rather hard work. But the attendance of two parents all too eager for a sudden joining of their children in holy matrimony helped him a lot. So he was glad when the food arrived at the table. He dug in with a vengeance, part out of hunger and part out of need for a diversion. But his usual elaborate way of consuming his food caused the girl he tried to ignore to comment on him. 

"Don't you think it would be easier if I got you a shovel?"

"Grrumpfll!" he replied indignantly.

He gulped down the bite that hindered his speech.

"What's wrong in enjoying my food? Kasumi here did a great job."

He nodded at the smiling cook that seemed to be pleased by his display of appetite.

"Couldn't you enjoy it in a more civilised manner? You eat like a pig."

He showed her the tongue, complete with some bits of rice. But what she said stirred a memory. 

"Speaking of which, you've seen P-Chan lately?"

She looked at him, frowning.

"No, come to think of it, I haven't seen him since you left for China. You don't think something happened to him?"

She seemed quite a bit concerned. Ranma had to swallow a remark or two about the fact that she had indeed seen him since then. He wisely decided otherwise.

"Call it a feeling, but I'm sure he's fine. Maybe he just got lost somewhere."

"Why do you always say things like that. He's not Ryouga, you know."

He had to hold back a laugh .

"Heh, sorry, I didn't want to insult your pet."

She didn't seem to like his indication.

"Ranma! What is it with you and Ryouga? I thought you'd be some kind of friends by now."

"Well, we are kinda friends."

"Then why do you always have to fight with him all the time?"

He shrugged at her nonchalantly.

"It's not as if I'd start it. And by the way, I fight a lot with you too."

Genma held up a sign saying 'Was that some kind of compliment?'. Ranma gave him a wary look.

"Dad?"

The next sign read 'Yes?'

"Cut it out, OK?"

The subject of this conversation was indeed lost somewhere. He had, without knowing, walked into the backyard of a certain pig-farm. He was stuck for an hour searching for a way out of the pens. Instead he found the backdoor of the main-building. Soon he found himself in the fierce embrace of someone very glad to see him. But that's another story.

"You're coming?"

Ranma looked down at himself theatrically.

"That's not the proper clothing for sports." he told the girl that had just stated the intention to do some exercises in the dojo. For digestion, she said.

"Oh come on, since when do you care about that? It's not like you'd be wearing a suit."

She gave him a smirk.

"Alright, alright," he gestured defeat, not too unhappy about a little workout.

They thanked Kasumi for the food and got up to walk over to the dojo. 

"Whoa," Ranma said "I hope mom won't get mad at me."

"Why's that?" asked Akane, walking next to him.

"I'm so stuffed, I don't think I'll eat much at home."

"Oh, I don't know," she glanced at his belly that had seen larger fillings and still was flat.

She'd really like to know where he left those calories. But considering the rate in which he burned them it maybe wasn't that surprising.

"After I chased you round the dojo for a while, I'm sure you'll be fine with a second helping."

They stepped into the training-room and began their warm-ups.

"That's not chasing," he teased her "I hardly have to move to avoid you..."

He fluidly glided into one of his katas. 

"We'll see about that.." She passed him a grim smile. "I've been training, you know."

He had to admit that her own moves had lost some of their more mechanic appeal since they first sparred together. Still she was far from being any real threat to him. At least when it came to martial arts. 

Silently they danced through the stances, priming their muscles for the things to come. Finally content with the preparations they faced in the middle of the dojo. But before they could start Ranma noticed an unusual shadow on the steps leading into the room. He signalled Akane to keep quiet and pointed her towards it. The ominous shadow, cast long by the sinking sun, looked exactly like a bunch of people kneeling next to the door. Akane seemed to be ready to stomp outside and have a discussion with her family, but Ranma stopped her by shaking his head. After all, this could be fun. As she looked at him questioningly he gave her a wink, grinning in anticipation of the game.

"So," he said in an almost convincing act of seriousness "you wanted to talk to me about the engagement."

He started prancing around Akane, waiting for her actions. She looked at him as if he had just grown a second head. Then realization dawned on her. She started circling, mirroring his moves.

"Yes, this game has gone on long enough, don't you think?"

Her mischievous grin belied the grave tone of her voice.

"Couldn't put it better myself, but what do you plan to do about it?"

She tried a left swing, followed by a roundhouse kick. He dodged her easily.

"There's only two options as far as I'm concerned. Either we marry or we break up."

She accentuated that remark with a punch to his face, or the spot where it just had been. 

"Now come on," he replied from the side of her outstretched arm "you don't really consider marriage?"

She brought her knee up but only hit air.

"To you? You must be kidding! What would a cute little girl like myself want with such a jerk like you for a husband?"

Her arms almost blurred as she threw a wild barrage of strikes in his direction.

"Thought so," he said as he somersaulted over her head.

Brushing by her he couldn't withstand the temptation to give her a quick peck on the cheek. 

"Hey, that's not fair!" she cried, blushing heavily as she spun around.

"That was for lying. I told you that you're not cute."

He dove under her wide swing and came to his feet, still grinning.

"See? Acts like that make marrying you such an unbearable thought!"

She jumped feet first for his head but landed next to him as he side-stepped her without much effort.

"So I guess it'll be the best if we cancel the whole thing."

He quickly moved out of reach as she tried to sweep his feet from under him.

"Yeah, great idea. So you can have some fun again with your fanclub at school?"

Her strikes came faster now as she found her rhythm. 

"See it this way, you'd have more time for your other engagements."

Her smile was maybe just a little strained at her last remark. And her strikes seemed just a bit fiercer. But that could also have been Ranma's imagination. 

"You don't have the slightest idea how happy I would be."

Maybe his smile was a little strained too. It could almost be mistaken for a frown. As he blocked her next strike they where in a kind of deadlock, with him holding her arms crossed between them. Being this close he could take in her smell again, feel her pulse pump through the body. He gulped. Seeing him flustered her smile got somewhat naughty. Her head came closer, her eyes locked to his.

"So you've made up your mind? We gonna break up?" She couldn't possibly try to kiss him in the presence of her family! He tried to back away, letting go of her hands, almost panicking as he was torn between the up- and downside of that possibility. But he didn't get far because she grabbed him by the collar.

" Sh.. Sure, whatever you say."

He said absentmindedly, distracted by her closeness. Their noses almost touched by now. As did their lips. His mind raced while his emotions ran wild. Suddenly he was jerked forward as Akane let herself drop backwards and placed her feet under his belly. Pushing hard she catapulted him in a low arc out of the door. 

"What did you do that for?" he screamed as he flew by the remaining and obviously surprised members of the Tendo-family.

"That was for lying!" Akane called after him gleefully.

Ranma wasn't that late when he returned home. It was only early evening. But he had a bit of a conscience for keeping his mother waiting. He found her in the kitchen, cleaning up.

"Hello son, you're late."

She didn't seem too irritated about it

"Sorry I wasn't in time for dinner, mom. Kinda lost track when I was hanging out after school." 

"Oh, I already guessed that you might have something to TEND tO."

She sounded perfectly normal, but the strange pronunciation of the last two words earned her a wary look. She wasn't making fun of him, was she? If she was she didn't let it show as she continued conversationally.

"Don't worry about dinner. I've kept it warm. We can start as soon you're done with changing your clothes. You've drenched yourself again, haven't you?"

This much was obvious from the state of his garb, although it had dried out by now. He didn't feel like telling her the exact circumstances of the incident. 

" Yes mom. I've got a talent for that, you know. But..." What happened when he got drenched was still a somewhat touchy topic with his mother, so he wanted her to understand that he didn't seek it out. "... I got me some hot water the first chance I got."

Strangely enough she seemed almost surprised by his comment.

"Of course you did, son. You wouldn't want to run around as a girl at the moment."

She was right, sure thing, but he remembered situations when she hadn't sounded so convinced about it. Situations when she had made use of a certain katana if she felt the need to remind him of his gender. Not that he needed reminding, thank you.

"Not only at the moment, mom..." he sighed wearily. 

After all he wasn't very fond of his alternate body. Most of the time, anyway. He turned, heading for his room. "I'll be back in a minute." he called over his shoulder.

"Dinner will be waiting." replied his mother.

Kasumi had been right about the second helping. Ranma faced no problems in devouring a big portion of tonight's dinner. Nodoka had done a great job in the kitchen and seeing her pleased by his appetite made him double his efforts in emptying the plates. Having gulped down the last bite he leaned back, hands on his belly.

"Wow, mom, that was great."

The recipient of his praise smiled at him, bowing slightly.

"Thank you, I'm glad to have such an eager customer."

"Hey mom, you make this sound like a restaurant…"

Something about that sentence nagged at him. Damn, Ukyou! He jumped up, almost cursing.

"Sh... Sorry mom, you mind if I leave you with the dishes? I just remembered that I've promised to go on a visit."

She looked at him in surprise.

"Since when do you do the dishes at all? And who do you want to visit at this hour?"

"Oh, just some girl..." 

Nodoka smiled at her son, motioning him to go.

"Then why are you still here? It's a sign of bad manners to leave a lady waiting."

"Thanks mom. Bye."

He hurried out of the door to keep his word on visiting a sick friend. Only later did he realize that his mom might have the wrong clue about the person he would be spending the evening with. 

When Ranma entered 'Ucchan's' he almost stumbled into Mousse serving the guests. He quickly ran out again to look up the shopsign. No, it wasn't the 'Nekko-Hanten'. He went back inside, considerably confused.

"Mousse," he addressed the waiter "you forgot your glasses again?"

It was a stupid question for he could see him wearing them. But Mousse understood why he asked it. 

"No," he said undisturbed "I know perfectly where I am."

"So you're helping out Ukyou?" This was, in Ranma's view, the only logical explanation.

"No, I'm working here for real."

"Since when?"

"Since this morning."

Ranma was at a loss. Mousse working for Ukyou? But then, what about…

"You mind if we talk outside for a minute?"

Mousse looked around the room. It wasn't all that busy at the moment. 

"OK," he agreed, taking the lead. They walked through the kitchen into the small yard behind the restaurant. Once there he turned around, facing the visitor.

"So what brings you here Ranma? You want to visit Ukyou?"

"Yep, that's the plan. I'm a bit late though. But say," he looked his part-time opponent up and down. "…what are you doing here? You've got fired by Cologne?"

Mousse put his hands behind his back and looked away sideways. His voice was a bit hesitating as he answered. 

"No,... I... I've quit."

"What?"

Mousse quitting his job at the Nekko-Hanten? That was unthinkable! It wasn't as if he had been there for the good money or the great working hours.

"You can't be serious! What about Shampoo? You leave her behind?"

Ranma blinked at the unmoving figure in front of him. He didn't make sense at all.

"You're right… that means I'm leaving her."

Mousse had to press out every single word. But he sounded dead serious.

"I'm going home Ranma. As soon as I've earned the money for it."

Ranma was at a loss for words. The idea of Mousse giving up on Shampoo was too much for his imagination. How many times had he been attacked because of that guy's blind passion for the Chinese girl? There had to be a logical explanation for this. Like one of those emotional jewels or some weird potion. Considering Cologne's arsenal that was a good bet.

"You didn't drink anything strange lately?" he asked cautiously.

Mousse looked up at him, a hurt expression on his face. 

"Don't you think that it would be a lot easier for me that way? But I haven't, I do this on my own free will."

"Mousse? This is creepy, you know."

"You tell me!" he snorted. "This feels like stabbing myself. But I've got to get over with this or I'll go nuts."

"Hey I thought you a little mad already. With all the crazy stunts you've been pulling."

Ranma put on a mocking grin, if a bit half-heartedly.

"Hey, don't tell me about crazy stunts." Some of the old fire found its way back into his eyes. "If you hadn't been after her all the time…" 

"Mousse!"

This was one of the topics that usually ruined every conversation they had.

"I've never been after her! Well..." he corrected more quietly "... almost never."

But Mousse clearly wasn't himself today, because he neither got agitated nor did any weapons appear on him. Instead he sagged his shoulders, letting go of the short burst of temper.

"I'm… sorry. You know what they say about old habits. I guess I overdid it sometimes."

"Now that's an understatement. You got berserk whenever Shampoo tried..."

He got interrupted in his lecture by a simple remark.

"I've been at the park yesterday."

Ranma stopped dead.

"What?"

"You've heard me. I've been in the park. I know you're no threat anymore. Maybe you've never been one."

He stated this matter-of-factly, but he could have used one of his weapons with the same results.

"But, but... nobody's been there! I'd have noticed you."

"Let's just say I dropped by the lake after one of those discussions with Shampoo. A bad one. You didn't mind to watch for ducks, did you?"

"Aw shit," this audibly came from the heart. "...but I don't see how you should have a problem with that."

"Ain't got one. It just made me think. About me and Shampoo."

Ranma stared at him. Had he really gone nuts this time?

"So what? You've got a free road ahead. Shouldn't you throw a party?"

Mousse stared back, his glasses almost fogged.

"Don't you see? It doesn't make a difference. If it's not you she'll find someone else, but it will never be me. Never! She's... simply... not... interested!"

He seemed on the brink of crying. Ranma felt completely out of place as he had never seen much practice in counseling. He didn't feel like starting now. They faced another during a prolonged silence until his predicament was cut short by a call from above.

"Would anyone be so nice to tell me what you two are talking about?"

It was Ukyou's voice and it came from a window directly above them.

"Oh shit!" they chorused.

Then Mousse took the easy way out.

"Oh, I... I better tend to the guest! See ya!"

In a flash he had vanished. That left Ranma to face a pretty irritated Okonomiyaki-cook. He put on his best grin and shouted up to her.

"Hija, Ukyou. Mind if I come up for a moment?"

The door-bell rang at the Saotome house. Nodoka wondered who'd be visiting at this hour. She didn't expect any visitors. Maybe a neighbour, or one of Ranma's friends. As she opened she was puzzled to see a somewhat embarrassed Akane standing in the doorway.

"Hello Auntie Saotome, is Ranma here?"

"But Akane! Isn't Ranma with you? I thought you had some kind of date!"

"What? Did he say that?"

She seemed to be genuinely surprised by that idea.

"No, not directly. He said he had to see some girl and then he run off in a hurry. But I thought…"

She stopped as she saw Akane glow a bright red.

"What?! That double-timing bastard! He wouldn't dare..., he..., he... wait till I find you, Ranma!"

She turned on her heels and stormed off into the night, swearing very unladylike and leaving Nodoka lost at the door.

"Akane…" she called after her weakly.

This couldn't be. She had been so sure yesterday that Ranma had talked of her. Could there really be another girl? And what if, could she blame him? All she could do right now was wait. As always. She had a lot of training in this. So she closed the door again and went back, deep in thought.

Ranma slumped down in a chair, across from Ukyou who sat on her bed, arms crossed and looking pissed. 

"So you gonna tell me what happened in that damn park !?"

She sounded pissed too. Ranma raised an eyebrow.

"Hasn't Mousse told you already? "

"Yes, yes... I... just want to hear your version. That's all."

She didn't sound too convincing. Even for Ranma.

"He told you everything? Even about the candleholder and the lamp-oil?"

He tried to look as embarrassed as possible.

"What!?" she cried out, unbelieving.

"Ha, gotcha." He smiled triumphantly. "You ain't got a clue, do you?"

"Well, yes... no, I don't," she admitted grudgingly "...but I know that something happened. And don't tell me that it doesn't relate to me."

She looked at him daringly.

"Yeah, kind of... but you wouldn't want to hear it in your present state..." he told her in a small voice. 

"So you think I gonna like it when I'm healthy again?"

"Actually... no, not really."

"Then tell me, goddamnit." She almost cried out in frustration. "I wanna know what happened that makes you squirm like that!"

He knew she wouldn't rest until she got an answer but he didn't fell like giving one.

"You'd regret it if I told you..."

"You'll regret it if you don't Ranma! And I mean it!"

He looked her straight to the eyes, searching for a way out. There was none. Finally he gave in.

"I kissed Akane."

The admission hung in the air like a piano on a frayed rope. It was as bad as he had feared. She gaped at him in shock, needing some time before once again being able to talk.

"You mean... on the cheek?"

Slowly he shook his head.

"You... you've been a cat again?"

A shake of the head, again.

"Then, …then maybe you mistook her for someone else?"

The look he gave her was somewhere between pity and confusion.

"And for whom should I have taken her? It's not as if I'm usually running around kissing girls, whatever those rumours at school."

She knew he was right. He wasn't the kissing kind. She'd found out by now. But that left only one option…

"You... you did it... intentionally?!"

She couldn't believe it, or more precisely, didn't want to. But he made her.

"I... I wouldn't call it intentionally…" he tried to explain "...but I..." he started fiddling his thumps "...kind of..." he bit his lips "...wanted to."

There, he had said it. Now he waited for the inevitable. Nothing happened. He dared to look at her again. She just sat on the bed, hugging herself.

"Why her?" she asked weakly.

He tried to answer this, but failed. How could he explain to her what he couldn't explain to himself?

"Don't you think I asked that myself? It's not that I didn't have a choice..."

Too much as it was to feel comfortable at the moment.

"It's like... there's that Chinese girl. She's got a great body and a passion it's almost embarrassing. And then there's this... there's you. You can cook and have humour and I can rely on you. And you're pretty too."

He tried to smile at her, not to much effect. As an afterthought he added.

"And there's that psychotic nutcase... You see, it's not the lack of alternatives. It's just... I don't know what it is... I really don't."

He slumped deeper into his seat, his eyes directed to the ground. 

"It's not fair…" she said, almost a whisper.

"You tell me..."

"It's not fair...!" she repeated, this time with more emotion.

"I haven't asked for it..."

"It's not fair...!!" she shouted at him, close to tears.

"You think I want this?!" he shouted back at her. "You think I actually want to hurt people I care for whatever I do?"

He knew he just vent his frustration on the worst possible target, but he couldn't help it.

"You think I get the kicks from being either chased or being beaten up by you girls all the time? You think this is my idea of a good life?"

He had stood up, agitated, as he screamed at her almost hysterically. Now he stood before her, a crumbled heap on the bed. She was crying, repeating that one sentence all the time.

"It's not fair…"

He dropped to his knees, his anger leaving him alone with a terrible feeling of helplessness. 

"I'm sorry Ukyou. I didn't want to scream at you like that. I… I didn't want to hurt you…please?"

He gently touched her head that had been dug into the mattress. Wasn't there anything he could do to make her stop crying? Anything else than telling her pretty lies? Although he had some experience he knew he wasn't really good at them. The head beneath his hand suddenly shot up. Ukyou stared at him with a tear-streaked face, a strange light in her eyes.

"You want to kiss? Then kiss me!"

It was more of a croak, but she could as well have been shouting.

"Ukyou… please..." 

"What is it? Ain't I your fiancée too?"

He couldn't stand that hurt expression. He pleaded her.

"Ukyou, please stop this..."

But she would or could not listen to him.

"Ain't I the cute one…?" she demanded in a voice that betrayed her desperation.

Ranma froze. He knew he had told her this, time and again. And maybe that was the point. He had always seen her as 'the cute one', as the pretty friend. But, as he had told Akane, cute was for little girls and puppies. 

"Yes..." he said hesitatingly "... you are cute. But I can't. I'm sorry."

He slowly got back on his feet. He wanted to get out of this place, wanted to get away from her pain as far as possible. And yet he didn't want to leave her alone. After all this he owed her. But she took the choice from him.

"If that's the case then… get the hell out of here! Leave me alone you bastard!"

She grabbed for a bottle of water that stood at the small table next to her and flung it in his general direction.

"I don't want to see you anymore! Get out of here..."

A cup followed, then a book.

"Get OUT!!"

The small pot she threw only hit the closing door. Ranma sagged against it, still able to hear the ranting and sobbing in the room behind him. But he knew he couldn't go back there. She wouldn't want him to. Damn, why was it always so complicated? Most guys couldn't handle even one girlfriend and he had a whole assortment to drive him mad. He looked down the corridor where, to his surprise, a struggling Konatsu was held in a chokehold by a very concerned looking Mousse. As they saw him the struggling stopped. Ranma pointed a thumb over his shoulder.

"I guess she... wants to be alone for a while." Looking directly at Konatsu he added. "I didn't want to hurt her. Really."

The Ninja glared at him but didn't make a move. Mousse looked at him questioningly but Ranma simply shook his head. Then, with a sigh, he went down the stairs and out of the building. At the moment he didn't feel like a person he'd like to be friend's with.

Akane raced through the night. Damn, he wouldn't do anything funny. Not after last night. Not with another girl!? Her heart pounded in her ears, not only from the strain of running, and she breathed in rasps. Where to look for him? Nerima was big and only a small part of what was Tokyo. She first tried for the 'Nekko-Hanten'. Stopping in a side-street next to her target she paused to regain her composure. No need in bursting in and make a fool of herself. Feeling her breath come more regularly she started to sneak towards one of the windows. Calm now, she told herself as she dared a look into the room beyond. She could see some of the customers sitting at the tables and a busy Shampoo behind the counter. No known male there, not Mousse, definitely not Ranma. So he couldn't be here else the restaurant would be short of a waitress. Where to now? Ukyou, definitely. If he wasn't here he had to be at 'Ucchan's'. She broke from the shadows and ran down the streets to the next location. What was she trying to achieve here? It's not that he couldn't meet whomever he wanted to. As if she'd care. She wasn't jealous or anything. No, she convinced herself, she never had been. Maybe angry, or irritated, but jealous? Hah, she wouldn't do him that favour. Not that she really believed he would try something like that stunt on the bench to another girl, it was just that he couldn't be trusted. Why did he do this to her, anyway? First he told her he loved her, then he told her he didn't. Then he kisses her like, like .. damn, where are those words when you need them? And then he goes out dating other girls? She just hoped he only paid a visit to a sick friend. Then she wouldn't have to beat him up too much for causing her this inconvenience. If it wasn't as innocent as that... Oh, she'd find a way to make him pay dearly.

He knew where he was heading, even if he didn't know why. He could see the white of the bench glow softly in the darkness of the park. He could even make out the print of his back and butt on the now dry paint. Just one day and so much had changed. His relation to Akane was taking turns that made him dizzy, and not a little afraid. And he just made Ukyou cry. He looked over the small lake a few feet away. It had a calm feel to it, the smooth water rippled by a light wind. If he imagined those ripples as the occurrences a more conventional guy his age had to face, then his life was one constant Tsunami. And what did the Japanese government do against those tidal-waves? Build dams. Massive, big dams, made of steel and concrete and with gigantic breakers up front. Problem was that his dam started to show cracks. No, not only cracks but massive holes. Should he try to fix them? Or just stand there, waiting for the next wave to come and let himself get drowned... The thought had some appeal to him, but there is such a thing as a survival-instinct. You just don't breathe water. Old habits indeed.

Akane was surprised to find 'Ucchan's' closed. After all it wasn't that late at night. With the front door locked and the restaurant in the dark that left her only with the rear-entrance. Not that she enjoyed spying on other people but she had to make sure. Sneaking around the corner she was surprised a second time at finding Mousse standing in the yard. He was looking up towards the window of Ukyou's room with some kind of worried expression. Damn, what was he doing here? As if life wasn't complicated enough. Suddenly, and without turning his head, he began talking to her.

"You looking for Ranma?"

She reared as she heard him. How in the word did he know she was there? But once she's been detected she could as well come out of the shadows.

"What makes you think I'm looking for him?"

He kind of smiled but didn't avert his attention from the lights above.

"Come on Akane, how many people do make you run around like that in the middle of the night?"

Stepping closer she could her some sounds from above, like someone crying and someone trying to speak in a soft, calming voice. She couldn't make out who it was up there for they were too quiet.

"Is... is Ranma up there?" she asked, looking up too.

"Not anymore, he left some time ago."

"What... did he do anything to Ukyou?"

Even she couldn't believe that he'd hurt that girl intentionally, but she knew that he was good at something like that anyway. 

"He told her..."

Mousse's voice was calmer then he actually felt. 

"Told her what...?"

She changed her gaze to face the Chinese boy.

"...about yesterday in the park."

His face didn't move in spite of the grave meaning of his words.

"He did what!?"

Her head jerked repeatedly between his face and the window. Both sights didn't offer anything in the way of an explanation.

"But... but he can't do that to her. She... she gonna…"

She wasn't sure about what exactly she 'gonna', but she had no good feelings about it.

"Yep," came a voice from next to her. "she already did. Konatsu is with her now. I just hope she doesn't throw him out of the window again…"

"But… but why?"

She was completely confused by now.

"Who? Ranma or Ukyou?"

What, was he making jokes on her?

"Ranma of course..."

Why Ukyou was mad was all too apparent to her. Painfully so.

"Isn't it obvious?"

Her confused expression made him emit a wry little smile. 

"He's trying to sort things out. Seems like he's growing up lately..."

He did what? Trying to sort things out? Ranma? Him hurting people she could believe, but for a reason like that? She looked back at the window again. Up there Ukyou was crying. And it was Ranma's fault. And her's.

Ranma dropped dead onto his bed. Given the fact that he wasn't able to sleep last night, with all those thoughts buzzing through his head, it came as no surprise that he was in a coma-like state even before he touched the sheets. His sleep was far from undisturbed, but not from outside. He found himself in a wide room, the walls dominated by a big screen on the opposing end. In the centre stood a normal looking arrangement of couch, table and a big comfy-looking chair. 

He looked around in amazement. Whoever had decorated this had taken a liking in the colour white. He walked towards the centre of the room only to find himself, or someone looking exactly like him, sitting in the chair, grinning widely. 

"Who are you?" he asked his twin.

"Oh, come on, don't tell me you can't remember?" Ranma tried to think. Hadn't he been in this place before? Suddenly something like a memory emerged from the black waters that made up his brain at the moment.

"You… you're that Fear-guy, right?"

"Bingo!"

The guy in the chair seemed content with his realization.

"So if you're Fear, where's that other one?"

"Oh, he's having a bit of a hang-over. I guess he's overdone it at that little celebration we had. You'll have to put up with me for now."

"What a celebration you're talking about?"

"Oh, we just invited some girls over for a drink or two…"

Ranma stared at his mirror-image unbelieving. 

"You're joking, ain't ya?" he asked incredulously. 

"Oh Ranma." Fear put on a hurt expression. "I think you should start to take me more seriously. I really don't know why I waste my talent on you." 

"So I've got girl-feelings already?"

"No, not exactly. Although that's an interesting idea." He made a mental note. "We simply used that nice little walkway over there…"

He gestured towards a fragile looking catwalk-like construction extending from a hole in the far end of the room into darkness.

".. it leads directly to the girls' dorm. " 

"What in the world are you talking about!?"

Fear waved a hand , turning the question down.

"Nothing important... By the way, you want to see another movie? I've got just the right thing for you." Something nagged at Ranma. There had been something wrong with the last one. He just couldn't remember what. 

"I'm not sure..." he answered cautiously.

"Oh come on, don't be such a chicken!" Fear looked up surprised. "Oops, did I just say that? Anyway..." he continued happily "... I don't think you've got much of a choice."

Grinning he turned towards the screen, pushing a button on his remote.

Akane never found Ranma that night. She didn't find him in the park, a desperate idea as she had to admit, and she didn't want to return to his mother's home. So she returned to her own, sneaking into the house as to not arouse any questions should anyone still be awake. She came as far as the stairs when Kasumi's voice stopped her.

"Ranma's back home."

"What?"

She turned around in surprise to see her sister stand behind her. When did she learn to sneak like that?

"Nodoka called half an hour ago to tell you that he's back."

Kasumi looked at her little sister, her normally bright features overhung by sorrow.

"Did something happen Akane? It's not like her to call at an hour this late. And you've been... stranger than usual the whole day."

Not for the first time Akane wondered how Kasumi could pull off that oblivious-act the whole time. She knew that there was little she could hide from her eldest sister, although she made this easy to forget. Maybe that was her trick. 

"Yes, something did happen. I'm just not sure if it's all that bad."

She looked at her sister, considering today's occurrences.

"You didn't fall for our little act in the dojo, did you?"

Some of Kasumi's light-hearted air seemed to return at the mention of that staged quarrel. 

"Of course not. But you gave dad almost a heart-attack."

That was very well an option, given the state of his emotional balance. But Akane couldn't help the giggle.

"I'm sorry. I guess I'll have to apologize. But that's for tomorrow." She stifled a yawn. "For now I'm glad if I make it to my bed..."

Kasumi scrutinised her for a second, then her old smile came back full force. 

"You really look like you could do with some sleep. Good night Akane." 

"Good night Kasumi."

She had a hard time in the bathroom. Had brushing her teeth always taken this long? The bed called out for her and she didn't intend to keep it waiting. She was already half-asleep when she finally arrived at her room. Pulling back the sheets she let herself drop onto the soft mattress and wrapped herself up tightly again. In her few moments before she passed out she managed to wonder about all those thoughts still rampant in her head. It almost sounded like multiple versions of herself arguing.

Ranma sat on a golden throne high on a platform overlooking a great hall. Down on the floor were thousands of people, maybe millions. They filled the hall to its brim, extending to all directions around him like the endless ocean. He could make out some faces in the crowd. Some were friends, the others enemies. Everyone he knew had to be down there. He could make out his parents and most of the Tendos. Ryouga was there and so was Mousse, Kuno and the whole bunch of Furincan. He could see Herb, Mint and Lime and those Bird-Freaks from Jusenko. Even Saffron. Suddenly the crowd parted to clear a path that led to the steps to his throne. A lonely figure emerged to walk towards him. He could see that it was a girl in a breathtaking evening-dress, a black and red affair that covered her body but didn't leave much to the imagination. Once she came closer he recognized her. It was Kodachi, approaching with a big smile on her face. He had never realized that she could look so beautiful if she wasn't busy with maniacal laughs. She dropped to one knee in front of him and bowed her head.

"Ranma, darling, do you love me?"

He looked at her in puzzlement. What a stupid question. Sure, she was pretty, but she clearly wasn't his type.

"Oh, come on Kodachi, Why do you ask that. You know I don't."

She looked up at him, the smile gone from her face. Now, it was completely blank.

"I know, but I had to ask you one last time before..."

Suddenly she held something in her hand, a small vial. With a quick move she gulped down its contents. Her eyes grew wide as her face took on an unhealthy colour. Her hand shot to her throat. 

"Goodbye my love." 

Those words came with the last, rasping breath as she crumbled on the floor. Ranma looked down in horror at the corpse. Suddenly a voice beside him called out.

"Next."

He looked around but could see nobody except for a couple of guards standing by his side. None of them seemed to have spoken. When he turned back to the stairs he could see Kodachi's body no more. Instead he saw Shampoo halfway up the stairs.

"What are you doing here?" he called out. But he knew the answer already. 

"Nihao, Ranma. You know why I here."

She was almost at the top, bright smile on her face.

"You tell Shampoo you love her, yes?" 

"Damn Shampoo, stop this! You know I won't…"

Suddenly that sweet smile turned into a mask of rage. 

"So you not Shampoo's husband? Then amazon-law says you must die!"

She jumped up the remaining steps, a sword appearing out of nowhere in her hands. Ranma raised an arm in front of his face, though it couldn't possibly protect him from that weapon. But her strike never came. As she descended from her high-trajectory the spears of his guards came up and formed a pincushion of steel around him. She never had a chance. Pierced as she was she didn't die immediately. 

"Ranma..." she whispered as she crawled towards him, smearing the floor with her blood, "... but Shampoo love you..."

She didn't manage to reach him before the life left her.

"No, Shampoo!!"

He clawed at his throne trying to stand up. But he couldn't. He was stuck to his golden seat. Again an emotionless voice next to him spoke.

"Next."

"No!" he shouted, jerking his head to get a view of the speaker. "Not another one. Stop this madness right now!" But nobody listened to his angry cry. On the contrary. Shampoo's body had vanished, completely with the blood-stains and another person was coming up the stairs. He knew who it was. Those Spatulas were a good hint.

"Ukyou, stop. Don't come up here!"

But she didn't listen. She almost danced up those stairs in a dress that showed her for what she really was. A very beautiful woman. Even those spatulas seemed absolutely right. She came to a stop in front of him smiling radiantly. He looked up at her desperately trying to silence her inevitable question by force of will alone. It was of no use.

"Ranma, do you love me?"

He could hear the passion in those words, could see it in her eyes. 

"Ukyou…" he begged weakly "please don't"

But she repeated her question, smiling even more.

"Come on sugar, tell me. Do you love me?"

He couldn't help the trembling in his voice.

"Ukyou, please? I don't want to..."

She sidled closer to him, seating herself on his lap. Her hand softly touched his cheek as she leaned closer.

"But honey, you'll have to tell me. Do you love me? Do you?"

She leaned even closer, her hair stroking his face, her lips not an inch from his. He could feel the warmth of her body and the soft touch of her breath. Ranma panicked.

"Nooo!" he cried, not as answer to her question but to the world in general. He pushed her away way too hard. The world turned into slow motion as he saw her stumble backwards. She reached out for him with a shocked expression, crying his name. He tried to grab her hand but couldn't reach it, frozen on that throne as he was. He had to watch in horror as she fell down those stairs, her body crushing into the stones in awkward ankles. His name died on her lips as she rolled to a stop at the feet of the next girl awaiting her turn. 

"UKYOU!! NOO!!"

His desperate shout turned into a rasping sound by its own brute force. The girl at the foot of the stairs looked up at him calmly. He knew her, even from his high seat there was no mistaking.

"No," he whispered. "not you too."

She couldn't have heard him at the distance, but she answered him nonetheless.

"Hey, give that back! That's mine!"

The guy in front of the screen jumped up to chase after the girl that had just grabbed his remote.

"Hah, make me!" she chided him, glowing in a soft light as she ran around the sofa.

Akane looked at the mangled body at her feet. It was Ukyou, and she obviously was dead. As were Shampoo and Kodachi. Killed by a simple question. She knew she should be shocked by this, but somehow it wasn't important. She felt strangely remote, as if she wasn't herself completely. Or maybe she was herself more than ever. She looked up at the man that was sitting atop the stairs on a golden throne. He seemed out of place in his royal garb and with those guards around him. She could hear his horrified whisper and knew it was directed at her.

"No... not you too."

She stepped over the corpse blocking her way and slowly walked towards the throne.

"Why not?" she asked in a calm voice.

"I... I don't want to hurt you too."

He replied in a quavering tone.

"How could you do that?"

She continued her ascend, never missing a step.

"You'll ask me... and then I'll say something wrong..." his panic grew as she came nearer, she could see it in his demeanour. "...and then… something terrible will happen..."

He tried to back out of his seat, but couldn't get up. She could see that he was truly terrified. Not by but for her. She stood before him now, cocking her head to get a better look at those eyes. They were wide with horror. Strange, she thought, this is so very unlike him. 

"If you don't want me to ask..." she held up a hand to wipe a tear from his face "then I won't."

Her hand glided down his face to his shoulder, and then further, down his arm to rest at his hand. She held it in a firm grip, still looking at him. Then she took his other hand too, taking a step back.

"It's not that I have to..." she told him, finally smiling.

She tugged at those hands, yanking him out of his seat. He looked at her in confusion, visibly surprised by her explanation and his new-found freedom. 

"You don't?" he asked, his voice a puzzled whisper.

She answered him with a slight shake of her head. It was all that she could do because she had no words to explain it. Neither had he, for all it mattered, so he simply freed his hands to reach up for her face. They shared a moment of simply getting lost in the other one's eyes. The hall had gone, and so had the throne, the people and the guards. They never noticed. Needless to mention that they kissed.

Nodoka was at a complete loss. She stood by her son's bed, having run there after hearing one of those bone-chilling cries again. She had expected to see him in agony, judging by the sounds he had made. But not like this. 

He lay in the ruffled sheets, the only sign of his struggle, with the happy smile of someone dreaming a beautiful dream. And on top of it he almost seemed to glow in a warm light not totally unlike his battle-aura, but still different. Slowly she backed out of the room, pulling the door shut behind her. Whatever this meant she didn't feel inclined to wake him up. Confused but strangely happy she went back to her own bed.

When Ranma awoke the first thing on his mind was to go and see Akane. But he soon had to face the fact that there were things like clothes and bathrooms to tend to first. Before he went to have his breakfast he felt another need too. He went to the phone to make a call. He heard it ring for a couple of times before he a sleepy voice at the other end answered.

'Yeah, Ucchan's?'

"Hey, is that you, Mousse? It's me, Ranma."

He was relieved that Ukyou hadn't picked up the phone herself. He wouldn't have known how to handle her at the moment.

'Hi Ranma. What you're calling for at this time of night? You pulled me out of sleep, you know?'

"Sorry Mousse, It's just... I wanted to ask how's Ukyou?"

'Should have known you'd ask that. How to put it? After you left she cried a lot and then suddenly she started ranting about her being able to kiss as good as any other girl. She tried to prove it to Konatsu and now I can't get him out from under the rafters anymore. And then she tried to prove it to me too. Can you believe that? She demolished half of the house in the chase. All in all I think she took it pretty well, she's a remarkably strong girl. But I wouldn't advice you to come over the next couple of days, got that?'

"Yeah, thought so. But Mousse?"

'Yep?'

"You're a real chum when you're not in killer mode, you know that?"

'Thanks Ranma.'

"Same here Mousse, bye."

Nodoka was whistling a happy tune when her son joined her for breakfast. She had been in a good mood since she awoke this morning.

"Good morning son, how was your night?" 

"Not bad after all. I feel more awake than I have in a while. I wonder mom, any screaming tonight?"

She looked at him with the hint of a frown.

"Yes, some…" she said reluctantly "... but it wasn't much."

Nodoka knew it was an understatement, but then, he had seemed to enjoy the rest of his dreams so she didn't want to alarm him.

"Strange," he put on a slight frown himself "... I don't feel like I had any bad dreams. But then, I can't remember them anyway."

He looked at her questioningly.

"What do you think, I'm improving?"

This time the smile she had worn the whole morning was back.

"Yes, I guess you do. Very much so."

He grinned back at her.

"I knew it was a good idea to come here mom."

She blushed a bit.

"Why,... thank you."

They tended to their breakfast for a while until Nodoka found the courage to ask a question that had been nagging at her.

"Ranma," she asked over her cup of tea "you remember when you came home the other night..."

He eyed her kind of suspiciously over his own cup.

"Yeah, what about it?"

She fiddled with her cup, searching for the right words to continue.

"You've been... with a girl that night?"

As if it hadn't been obvious, he thought. But then, she knew no details.

"You'd like to meet her?" he asked, his smile maybe just a little naughty at the thought of her unawareness.

She simply nodded at him, wide-eyed and almost spilling her tea. He grinned at the aspect of keeping her on her toes a bit longer.

"So you don't mind if I invite her for dinner? Tonight?"

This time she spilled her tea.

Akane felt strangely apprehensive when she woke up. Damn, where was Ranma when she needed him? Of course she didn't, but that's no reason to keep her waiting. During breakfast she expected him to burst in any minute. But he didn't. Of course, she had told him not to do anything like that again, but why did he have to start listening to her right now? He could be so stupid! What made her really mad was that constant feeling of him being nearby, hiding somewhere just out of sight. Every time someone of her family addressed her she startled, surprised by the distraction. But they didn't seemed to mind. It wasn't all too different from her normal early-morning mode. 

He hung upside-down from one of the branches of a mighty tree, one of the last big ones standing in this part of town, like a big fruit overdue on dropping. The foliage hid him from everyone's view while he could still overlook most of the street. He knew his victim had to pass by this very spot, blind to the danger lurking above. Patiently he waited until his prey rounded the corner. It stopped, looking around in confusion. Then with the shake of the head, it continued walking. When it passed the spot directly beneath him he let go of the branch he held on to and, almost without a sound, dropped to the floor.

"Gotcha!" he triumphed.

His not quite so unsuspecting victim turned around slowly and smiled at him.

"Good morning to you too, Ranma!"

Akane almost laughed at his stupid expression And here he had thought to shock her.

"Hey, don't make such a face. Or I'll think you're not happy to see me."

"Of course I am. Why do you think I kept hanging in that tree?"

She glanced up to where he must have waited for her. It was almost 30 feet over her. 

"Why didn't you just pick me up at home? Wouldn't that have been easier?"

"What?" he sounded bewildered. "But yesterday you told me…"

"Yesterday!" she interrupted him. "That's history already. Today I would have liked you to come over." 

"But, but..."

He tried to figure out the logic behind her explanation. He could find none. So he gave up.

"Akane?"

"Hmm?"

"I'll never understand you..."

She flashed him a broad smile.

"Of course you don't. I've got to stay a challenge, remember?"

Remember he did, and it gave him quite a few suspicions about her future behaviour.

"Oh boy!" he sighed. 

When they came into class everything went quiet. They had to walk to their seats under the scrutinizing looks of their classmates. Yuka and Sayuri were whispering while Daisuke and Hiroshi wore bright grins. The rest of the class did a mix of both. Given those circumstances they both tried to be as unobtrusive as possible. In their case this meant some more staged fights followed by some kissing when they had virtually dropped out of sight. They tried to write no notes at all, because of the risks of written evidence. Both of them had only one real quarrel when Akane jumped up in class, red in the face, and asked Ranma if he'd been nuts saying something like that. The whole class looked at her in surprise as nobody had heard anything. But Ranma jumped up as if on cue and started explaining that he hadn't and then their old 'did' - 'did not' Argument started all over. This earned them some time in the hallway with a couple of filled buckets each, but this was fine with them because they started a competition on who could hold out his weighted arms longer. By points Ranma won, but as the price was a kiss there was no loser. He even showed her some nice tricks she could do with a bucket without spilling some water. Actually, it was he who didn't spill, she wasn't that quick to learn. But after all he had spent more time out there so he had more training.

"Say Akane, you'd like to come over for dinner tonight?"

The addressed girl looked at her companion quizzically. They were just walking home like they had many times, past the channel towards the Tendo house. Nothing seemed extraordinary, as far as this could be said for the two of them, and so she wasn't prepared for something as strange as him asking her out for something even remotely resembling a date. Would wonders never cease? But then, given the way things had evolved the last few days she'd be damned if she refused that offer.

"Sure," she said, making casualness a point "if your mother won't mind."

He grinned at her in a way that made her a bit suspicious.

"Don't worry 'bout that, she'll be happy to see you..."

She could swear that he hid something from her. Even if she had to admit that his demeanour towards her had changed quite a bit, he was much too gleeful for her taste. Just her accepting the invitation couldn't be the only reason for that. And he held that certain air of smugness that he always emitted when he thought himself especially smart.

"There'll be other guests?" she asked cautiously.

"Nope, just you, me and mom."

"Do I have to wear anything formal?"

"For what? It's just dinner. And you normally dress stylish enough whenever you go out."

She missed a step and stumbled, forcing her to hold on to him for support.

"W... Wait a minute! That sounded almost like a compliment!"

He looked at her puzzled.

"What if it was?"

She stared at him flabbergasted. Wonders obviously did never cease.

"Then.. thank you." she answered weakly.

He lay his arms around her, his smugness back in full force.

"Come on Akane, that's no thanks. I know you can do better than that."

She mirrored his grin, for this time she knew exactly what he referred to.

"Like this?"

He didn't bother to answer since she had blocked his mouth anyway.

About kissing. This was an option that was relatively new to them. Not that they didn't have their share of almost-but-not-quite kissing before. But now, that they did it out of free will, if you could give a young and hormone-driven body such a thing, it gave their relation a whole new dimension. It was as well that both of them proved to have a talent for it, something that had troubled Ranma on those few idle moments when he had wondered if Akane would be better at kissing than at cooking. Imagine the disappointment if she wasn't. But let's consider the martial arts they practised. For training they could simply smash some stones or use a dummy. Ever tried kissing with a dummy? Yuck! It was like the 'Hiryu Shoten Ha'. To learn and improve in this new and exciting technique you needed a partner, someone to practice with, and through a silent agreement between the two of them, the selection of possible partners was restricted to one each. And this time none of them had to stay cool and in exchange, both learned to fly. So they trained diligently together, hidden from the eyes of the world, at least that part that knew them. And although there were some minor injuries, as they do happen so close to the nose and teeth while loosing balance, they never slacked, because they knew that they had hardly scratched the surface and yet where overwhelmed by the progress they made. Or maybe they simply enjoyed it all too much.

Whatever the reason, at least during training sessions, they never, ever, argued. 

It was way to early when the doorbell rang. This couldn't be Akane already, could it? The very thought boosted Ranma's ego. Hah, she couldn't wait to see him. Not that he had so much more patience, but that wasn't the point. He casually walked to the door, sporting a wide grin. It vanished when he recognized the visitor, to be replaced with a surprised expression.

"Mousse? What are you doing here?"

His part-time adversary and new almost-friend appeared to be nervous.

"Hi Ranma, can I come in for a second?"

He looked around the street behind him, clearly not wanting to be seen by someone. Ranma stepped aside to let him in, gesturing him onward.

"OK, come in. It's just that I'm already expecting guests."

Mousse stepped into the floor and hastily shut the door. Being under cover from outside looks, he seemed to relax. 

"Ukyou's coming over, and Konatsu's with her."

Ranma's eyes got wide.

"You're joking, right?"

But he knew it was a remote hope.

"Nope, at the moment she's on the way to the Tendos, but she'll soon find out that you're here. It's only a matter of time 'till she's coming."

Damn, the last thing Ranma needed was Ukyou in her present state running into Akane.

"Did she say anything about why she wants to see me?"

Mousse shook his head. 

"No, I just asked her were she's going and she told me. She seemed pretty serious, so next thing I was heading here full speed. I don't think she'd have told me anyway."

Suddenly a voice behind them called out.

"Son, is... is this your visitor?"

Ranma slowly turned around, seeing his mother holding a certain package. Oh no, he thought, haven't we been through with this already? 

"Mom? Put it down please. This is just Mousse. He's a friend, OK?"

Mousse passed curious looks between Ranma and the middle aged woman that was his mother and held some kind of gift-wrapped staff like it was a katana. Those Saotomes where a strange family indeed. But she seemed to relax at her son's explanation and replaced her wary expression with a warm smile. 

"Oh, a friend of Ranma! Please, come in. I'd be happy to prepare some tea."

Ranma and Mousse passed glances. Now was no time for a quiet drink.

"Sorry mom, but it seems I've got something to deal with before dinner. But I'll be back in time. And mom?" Ranma gave his mother some kind of smirk.

"If my visitor comes early... please show HER in."

Nodoka blushed under her son's remark.

"Of course, son." she said, sounding embarrassed.

As the two guys left the house to intercept Ukyou, Mousse raised an eyebrow at Ranma.

"A friend?" he asked, referring to his introduction to Ranma's mother.

His companion simply shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. 

"She knew it! She goddamn knew it the whole time! And then she let me freeze to my death out there!"

Ukyou was in a foul mood indeed. After it had just been unveiled to her that Ranma had been sleeping in his mother's place for the last few days she had taken off like a transcontinental warhead, leaving a confused Kasumi behind.

"But mistress..." Konatsu tried to appease her, "she surely didn't mean any harm."

Ukyou wasn't in a mood to let herself be deterred with something like common sense.

"She knew exactly that I would be there! After all it was her stupid idea!" 

"But mistress, didn't you say she told you that it would be useless?"

"Hah, she knew that this would never keep me away from him, so she just lied to me about his whereabouts!"

"But mistress, you never asked her!"

Now he was really getting on her nerves.

"Could you please shut down that mistress-crap? And who's side are you on anyway?!"

He gave her a pleading look, obviously hurt by her question.

"But mis..."

He didn't get further.

"Oh shut up, will ya?"

From out of the blue sky dove a lone bicycle-rider like a hawk onto two running guys.

"Nihao Ranma" she shouted as she let go of the vehicle and instead grabbed one of the two runners.

Glomping on to him she showed the other one her tongue over his shoulders. Both guys were properly embarrassed, if for different reasons. The Chinese girl with the strange preference for crashing appearances gave off her best seductive smile, which meant a lot, and pouted at her victim.

"Ranma go on date with Shampoo, yes?"

Ranma stared from her to his companion, whom he expected to react angrily at such an offer. But Mousse was just busily watching the sky, pointedly ignoring the whole occurrence. 

"Why, Shampoo, I'm sorry, but I've got other plans for tonight."

"What other thing could be more important than going on date with Shampoo?" she asked wide-eyed, and maybe a bit irritated.

Ranma felt the sweat form on his forehead. Damn, why did Mousse have to be so reluctant to show his usual temper. Right now he would be really happy for one of his crazed attacks.

"Well Shampoo, you see... Me and Mousse were just about to..."

He shrugged inwardly. What could he possibly tell her that wouldn't make her mad? So he tried it with a small part of the truth.

"We went to see Ukyou. She's sick, you know?"

The girl didn't seem content with that answer. 

"You going to Spatula-girl I understand, but stupid Mousse no deal with her. Why you going with him?"

"In case you haven't noticed, she's his new boss."

Shampoo seemed surprised by this revelation, and not pleasantly.

"Why she want hire traitor? He not even good waiter."

This time, Mousse did react.

"Traitor? Who do you call a traitor?"

The Amazon didn't return his angry stare, instead focusing on a point over Ranma's shoulder, but she answered him with the same heat.

"I call you traitor, duck-boy. You leave when honour of Amazons still at stake. You not worth of being one of tribe." 

"The honour of the tribe is not at stake here! The only reason that you and Cologne are still here is to save your damn faces!"

This time she turned to face him, which didn't seem to calm either of them.

"Is that so? Than why you been hanging around all the time? You other work at home."

His eyes narrowed as he answered through clenched teeth.

"I've been hanging around because I wanted to be near you! Because I've Been Loving You! In case you haven't noticed."

Her eyes were as narrow as his as she replied with equal venom.

"If you been loving me you want me be happy! No difference how!" 

"I'm sorry to destroy the picture you've got from me. I'm an idiot maybe, but I'm not charity..."

During her quarrel Shampoo had applied more and more force to her embrace on Ranma. By now he was beginning to hurt.

"People, can't you go somewhere quiet to discuss this? I've got kinda other business..."

He tried to pry her arms loose from around his neck. That finally brought him back to her attention.

"You see Ranma? No can talk normal to dumb Mousse. No good see sick girl with him. You not really tell Shampoo you not go on date with her?" 

"When you tell her anyway, why don't you just start with the park, sugar?"

That new voice came from behind Shampoo's back and had a much nastier sound than usual. Ranma turned aside so he could get a better look at the newcomer.

"Hi Ukyou, you... look better today."

She glared at him, unimpressed by his greeting.

"I don't feel better today, thank you."

Shampoo was of the opinion that she'd been ignored long enough.

"What Spatula-girl doing here? You say she sick! And what she meaning with park, Ranma?" 

Akane was almost on time when she arrived at the Saotome-house. To tell the truth, she was even a bit early. Not that she was overly eager getting there, mind you. And this although she had taken the time to get some sweets as a present for Nodoka in a small shop nearby. Of course, Ranma had told her that this wouldn't be a formal evening, but she liked Auntie Saotome, so a little present wouldn't hurt. And a nice dress, like the one she was wearing right now. Made of a light, soft fabric that flowed around her but clung tight in all the right places. With the décolleté possibly just a little low-cut. And a slight touch of make-up. Not that she wanted to impress anyone. Well, maybe someone, she had to admit, maybe a bit. When she rang the door-bell it didn't take long until a flustered Nodoka opened her.

"Hello? Can I help you... Akane?"

Akane didn't know whether to blush or to laugh at the older woman's trouble in recognizing her.

"Hello, Auntie Saotome. Hasn't Ranma told you that he invited me for dinner?" 

"Yes, no... he said..."

Suddenly Nodoka relaxed as some of her worst worries dropped away from her. She stepped forward to hug the girl in the doorway, beaming brightly.

"Hello, Akane. I'm so glad to see you...!"

Now it was Akane's turn to be surprised. She knew that Auntie Saotome liked her and wanted her to get together with Ranma, but normally she was a little more reserved in her behaviour. Nonetheless she returned the hug, seeing to it that the sweets didn't get crushed in the process.

"Say," she finally asked "shouldn't we go inside? Ranma tends to get a bit nervous waiting for dinner…"

Nodoka looked at her concerned.

"I'm sorry Akane, but Ranma isn't here at the moment. He had a visit by this guy called Mousse and left in a hurry. But he asked me to see to you until his return. He said it wouldn't take long…"

Akane couldn't believe it. For once he invited her for anything and then he just stormed off on one of his stupid business. As if she wasn't important enough. And he went with Mousse, so it had possibly to deal with Shampoo. But then, since Mousse had changed jobs, it might as well be about Ukyou. Or maybe both! Her head was a flurry of thoughts once again. The only thing she knew for sure was that in the centre of all those possibilities was only one person. Ranma!

"Tell me Auntie, you saw them leave? Where did they run to?"

Ranma's mother almost backed away at the vehemence of the question. But she answered it the best she could. 

"They went this way..."

She pointed at the general direction of her son's departure. Akane was already up and away, shouting back over her shoulder. 

"Thank you, Auntie, and hold the dinner. I'll bring him back soon, even if I have to drag him."

Akane was serious about this. She had hoped for a wonderful evening and she would get it, even if she had to knock him out first. Suddenly, she remembered something. Cursing, she turned around, back to the stunned woman in the door-frame.

"Here, these are for you..." she said, handing her the sweets.

Then she was off again, leaving behind a stunned Nodoka, standing alone in her door once more.

"What you saying? You kiss brutal girl Akane? But you never let Shampoo kiss you! Even when going on date for Naniichuan-powder! You go mad all of sudden?"

Actually, Shampoo was the one that seemed to go mad after hearing what had happened that fateful night in the park. Ranma was cornered at the moment between the raging Amazon and a still pissed-looking Ukyou. Behind the latter stood a sinister Konatsu, ready to step in whenever she might need assistance, while his only possible ally, Mousse, seemed completely occupied with ignoring the presence of Shampoo. With no place to run he took the one route that was always open to him. He got angry.

"So what?" he shouted at the Chinese girl. "Do I first have to check with you about who I'm allowed to kiss? I don't think so!"

"You not allowed to kiss anyone than Shampoo!" she shot back at him. "You to marry Shampoo, remember?"

"Say's who?!"

"Say's Amazon law! You not above law. You marry Shampoo!"

"I told you a hundred times, that's a stupid law. I won't marry anyone because of it! You got that?"

They were both trembling with rage by now, but Shampoo was the one with the tears in her eyes.

"If that the case then Shampoo will… will..."

Her voice was trembling too. Suddenly an additional player made her entrance on the stage.

"Then Shampoo will do what…?!"

Akane's angry voice brought her to the attention of the others. First they had problems recognizing the young woman in the evening dress. But then some cogwheels spun in their heads and connected her to a certain girl with an infamous bad temper. The reactions to her were diverse. The boys stared at her, never trusting their eyes, or other parts of their bodies, with the strongest reaction coming from Ranma. Ukyou looked at her puzzled, as if she had still problems recognizing her. Shampoo had no such problems. Instead, she had a target for her rage.

"Then Shampoo will kill brutal girl!!!" she shouted, jumping at Akane with claw-like hands stretched out in front.

"Just you try it, bigmouth!" came Akane's angry reply as her body moved on automatic into a defensive stance.

"NO!" came the simultaneous shout of Ranma and Mousse as they jumped forward to stop them.

Mousse was faster. One of his chains whipped out from his sleeve to pluck Shampoo out of the air and slam her into the street. 

"Traitor!" she screamed at him as she got up again, not even slowed. "Now you even attack me!"

"I didn't attack you." he answered.

He sounded out of breath but otherwise calm. Much too calm.

"I saved your life." 

"Never!" she screamed again, unbelieving.

"That girl never beat me! I kill her!"

"Maybe you do that." Mousse voice was still unnaturally cool. "But you've seen what Ranma does to those that threaten or hurt her…"

Even in Shampoo's enraged state the memories of Jusenko were all too present. Her angry glare shot from Mousse to the couple of Ranma holding Akane protectively in his arms. It was the wrong girl he was holding. It had to be her! But wasn't this like it always had been? What he had done in Jusenko, even when he had come to here in that private room... it had always been for Akane. Akane!!! 

"NO!!" she screamed again as the truth hit her without mercy.

She launched herself again into an unthinking, desperate attack against the girl that was about to take away her groom forever. This time Mousse's actions almost weren't visible. One moment Shampoo was lunging through the air, the next she was crumbling into an unconscious heap on the street. The only evidence of his interference was a small but heavy looking bag, obviously filled with some kind of sand, that dropped next to her head. Mousse stood there frozen, one hand outstretched, his eyes on the girl he had just put to sleep. 

"Sorry I had to do this."

He said, and judging by the sound of his voice he was understating.

The others had watched in fascinated silence at the unlikely argument between the two amazons. Now Ranma, who had taken a defensive stance in anticipation of the attacking girl, stepped forward to have a look at the unconscious form of Shampoo. After feeling her pulse and searching for any signs of damage he glanced up at the still unmoving boy. 

"She's OK, just a bump." He frowned as a thought crossed his mind. "But say, doesn't that make you her next target for marriage? After all you've beaten her. With enough witnesses as it is."

Slowly, some movement returned to Mousse. His arm dropped by his side and his shoulders slumped, like under a great weight.

"Don't you ever read the fineprint, Ranma?" he asked wearily. "The law applies only to strangers, remember? It's to bring new and strong blood to the tribe. My blood is already in the tribe, so it doesn't count."

He let go of a wry little giggle, a creepy sound coming from him just now.

"If this would have worked I would have had her wrapped up and home long ago."

He slowly, cautiously bent down to pick up the unconscious girl in his arms.

"For now," he continued while balancing her in his arms, "I'll make do with getting her home and then get back to my job. That is if I still got one."

He passed a questioning look at Ukyou. She just waved him to continue, knowing she could comment on this later, as other thoughts troubled her at the moment. So Mousse got up without further delay to make a special delivery to the 'Nekko-Hanten'.

As the Chinese left the stage there was an uneasy silence hovering between the two remaining couples. Ranma still kneeled on the ground, with Akane standing next to him, and looked up with a mix of challenge and dread at the other two members of the little group. Ukyou just stood there, hands clenched into fists, her unreadable gaze locked onto the boy she loved. 

"He's been right, you know..." she finally exclaimed, her voice sounding kind of worn-out. "You would kill anyone that hurt her, wouldn't you?"

Although she phrased this as a question she didn't expect an answer, and as he couldn't give one anyway he simply nodded. Combined with his stern expression it was all she needed to know. Then Akane stepped forward and levelled her look directly at the Konoichi standing behind Ukyou and still glaring menacingly at Ranma.

"And that's nothing compared to what I'll do to anyone who tries to touch him…"

Konatsu turned his glare towards the girl that obviously tried to threaten him. He couldn't hold it for long. Maybe he didn't like the thought of fighting girls or maybe he saw something in her gaze that made him, but he suddenly averted his eyes and looked very flustered.

Ukyou picked up that gaze her companion had so hastily dropped. 

"You do that. Promise?" she asked, almost pleading.

Now it was Akane's turn to nod, slow but deliberately. Ukyou lowered her gaze, speaking in a tired voice.

"Then I guess I better go home... there's so much to... think about. But folks… ?"

She let out a frustrated sigh.

"Don't drop by for the next few days. I'll tell you when... if… I'm ready to see you…"

With a last look at Ranma and a whispered 'bye' she turned and hurried down the road. Her gait was kind of awkward as she seemed to convulse even while running. Konatsu gave them a last, angry glare before he sped down the road, trying to catch up with his mistress. Ranma had stood up by now and watched his best friend and would-be lover run from him in tears. He looked utterly sad and heartbroken as he stared down the now deserted road. Akane, who could almost feel his inner turmoil herself, turned around to softly hug him and to bury her face in his chest. Slowly, his arms rose up to complete the embrace and his head lowered itself to rest on the top of hers. They didn't speak for a long time, simply stood there, borrowing strength from another.

In spite of the circumstances dinner finally took place. And although Ranma's and Akane's mood started out somewhat sombre, Nodoka's cheerful bearing took its toll on them. She practically danced around them, doing her best to accommodate them in any means possible. Because, for Nodoka, this was one of the most happy days in her life, maybe only to be topped by a wedding of the both of them. Even as they both declared that this would have to wait for quite some time, it didn't stall her. After all, she knew those two well enough and hadn't expected anything else. But until a few days ago they wouldn't have complied to kissing too. So even if it took them years, she could wait. And if they took too long? She would see to it that they wouldn't. As for now, her world was a beautiful place, and she made sure that her guests felt the same way.

After dinner and after the talking, when it was finally time for Akane to go, Ranma walked her home. The evening had worked out quite pleasantly after all and they were both in no hurry. So they walked the night, arm in arm, not caring to take the most direct route to the dojo, instead heading for the channel. Once at its bank they leaned on the fence, looking at the rushing waters beneath. Ranma, without conscious thought, put an arm around Akane's shoulder and she leaned into him, thankful for the offer. She reached up with one hand to gently touch the arm holding her, the other one rested on the fence.

"You know," she told him softly "you're not exactly what I dreamed of. I always fancied men with manners, taste and a bit more on the intellectual side. And I wouldn't distaste it if they had a little money to spent…"

"Well," he replied wryly "if you scrap the 'taste'-part you could trade me back for Kuno…"

This earned him a whack to the ribs, but a frail one.

"Bah, as if it weren't bad enough as it is. Anyway..." She took the hand on her shoulder in a firm grip "...I don't think that I still got the receipt, so I guess I'm stuck with you."

Ranma leaned a bit further over the fence and turned enough to face her, so he could better make out her features in the dim light.

"You know…" he said, cocking his head, "...when it comes to choices, there's many girls out there that are a lot more docile than you. Plus, your domestic skills still need some improving. But…" He added as she raised an eyebrow warningly "...the truth about those choices is: I ain't got one. So I guess I'm stuck with you too."

While he spoke he had slipped between Akane and the fence, and since his arm was still around her shoulder he held her now in a tight embrace. She fixed her gaze on his chest, using the free hand to play with the lapels of his shirt.

"So that's all? We just can't help it?" She sounded almost sad.

"No," he answered deliberately, "that's not all. And yes, we can't."

He rested his forehead on hers as he continued slowly, but very intense.

"At least I can't. You see, I've almost lost you three times. The first time was bad enough, although I would only have lost you to another guy. It scared me to loose you, but at least you'd still be there, somewhere. So I'd still have a chance. The other two times I thought you dead. I almost got nuts. The very idea of loosing you without ever being able to show you how I feel… to spend the rest of my life knowing I could never tell you..."

His face contorted as he was obviously unsettled by that thought.

"I can't help it Akane. One day I'll find the words to describe how I feel about you. The right ones. And if you shouldn't be there to listen to them… I don't think I could stand it. I need you with me when that day comes. But when it's over, I can't promise to let go of you ever again."

He lifted his head, looking at her imploringly.

"So if you want to run, do it now. Because it might as well be your last chance to get rid of me." 

With those last words he shut up, waiting nervously for her reaction. She looked up at him, smirking. Her eyebrow shot up, as did her hands to grip him by the collar.

"Don't you dare to make this sound like one of your stupid curses. You could do something about it, if you really wanted to. Face it, you don't ! I sure gave you more than enough opportunities to get away from me with cancelling our engagement and telling you to get lost all those times. But the facts are that you didn't. And I was always glad about it afterwards, because else I'd have choked on my own words. Only I'd like to believe that you stayed because you wanted to, not because you've been too dense to leave."

She relented some of her grip and straightened his crumbled shirt, smiling more warmly as her hands stroked his chest.

"As for your generous offer... I'm not interested. I'd really like to be around when you finally make up your mind about me. And if you never let me go..." she pressed herself a little closer to him "...that's fine with me."

She gave his shirt a final tug, waiting for her words to settle.

He just leaned at the fence, arms still around her. And although he seemed to relax a bit he looked at her with a strange, wide-eyed expression, not saying anything.

"Say, you haven't mislaid your mouth suddenly?" she teased him.

"Hmm? " he asked, breaking out of whatever stupor that had muted him.

"No, I just had to think about that selection you gave me. What was it again? Something like 'beautiful', 'enchanting' and... and... 'gorgeous'?"

He smiled at her slightly confused features, tracing the lines of her face with his eyes.

"I guess I like the sound of all three of them," he continued as the gentle warmth of his voice turned to something more passionate.

"But for now I'd like to stick with gorgeous..."

She almost choked with coughing, as she stared at him in surprise, admittedly a pleasant one.

"That... that's a bit of a jump-start, you know?" she stammered.

"You can't just use the big words first! That way there's nothing left for later on…"

He fastened his grip on her, almost lifting her from her feet, bringing her face closer to his.

"What can I do?" he asked innocently "Small words simply don't fit you. But if you want me to..."

She silenced him with a finger on his lips.

"No! Don't! I guess that for tonight, I like to be... gorgeous."

While she spoke her arms had snaked behind his back and now she pulled him towards her. And though her leaving finger freed him to speak again he passed up on that chance. Which was as well, because she made sure that his lips got sealed up again. For a very long time.

Somewhere a party was taking place. There was music and laughter and the spiritual equivalent of drinks were passed around. Amidst the chaos, and as hard as it might be to believe, even Fear had a good time. He had found himself a girl to connect to, and, maybe by coincidence, they did not only share the same name. Among other things they talked the whole night through, even making plans for the future. Because sometimes, Fear, like everyone else, likes to relax.

*** The end***

Authors note:

Say, did you really make it this far or have you just scrolled down? I just hope the story hasn't been too bad. But then, I couldn't tell as I've been too immersed in writing it. Funny thing is that I actually planned it as a 10-pager. Did I get carried away somehow? Possibly, humming that old 'Extreme'-ballad I named it after most of the time. Remember that one? If not, you should try to locate it in a store or on the web. It really fits that couple. Anyway, I could have written a lot more. But then, I can always write a sequel. If I dare. There's enough loose endings hanging around anyway. 

Thanks for the patience. 

Bye.

R.Martin

Rama@mudge.inka.de


End file.
